


Dungeons and Roses

by MarMarTheBunBun



Category: RWBY, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deal With It, F/F, M/M, Multi, Ozpin is a girl, Roman doesn't know he is flirting with a small 16 year old Ruby, Ruby is a lesbian, When Ruby is wearing her Grimm suit she looks older and sounds older, plot scenes are World of Remnant or Bonus Chapters, yeah I don't know why I wanted Jaune to be a faunus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 32,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarMarTheBunBun/pseuds/MarMarTheBunBun
Summary: Ruby gets mysterious powers one night, how will this affect the timeline?





	1. Insert Coin

Ugh something woke me up, it's very bright [Ready to play?] Why does it say that? And why are there two buttons under it? I must have eaten rotten cookies before sleeping, that's it.

 

Whatever, I'll click yes, sounds like a good dream.

 

[Skip Tutorial?] Yeah, I have played all kinds of games before with Yang, not like this will be any different

 

Ohhh a new screen

 

\------------------------------

Ruby Rose: The Grimm Reaper   
Lvl: 4   
  
STR: 11   
AGI: 20   
DEX: 12   
CON: 5   
INT: 8   
WIS: 7   
CAR: 3   
Luck: 6   
Skills --->   
\------------------------------

 

So this is like an RPG huh, Strength is obviously how much I can lift, Agility must be my relative speed and flexibility right? Dexterity is my reflexes then, Con must mean Constitution, how many hits I can take, Intelligence for how much I can learn, Wisdom for decision making, Charisma is for social stuff obviously, basic Fallout logic has taught me that.

 

[INT has gained two points for your knowledge of your stats]

 

Yay! My intelligence moved up by two points, that must mean I can improve it by being smart.

 

[WIS has gained one point for your use of logic]

 

Excellent, if I keep making use of logic I will gain more points

 

[WIS has gained one point and INT has gained one point for your use of logic and knowledge]

 

Yay! Well anyway, Skills sounds like something I need to keep in mind often so I will click on it

 

\------------------------------

Speed Lvl: 5   
Crafting Lvl: 10   
Bladed Weapons Crafting Lvl: 7   
Firearms Crafting Lvl: 6   
Multitool Crafting Lvl: 8   
Firearms Mastery Lvl: 5   
Long range Weapon Mastery Lvl: 4   
Bladed Weapons Mastery Lvl: 6   
Combat Scythe Mastery Lvl: 5   
Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 5

\------------------------------

 

Hmm so this take into hand all of my skills, maybe it just takes my most recently used skills into mind and the skills I have that relate to them.

 

[WIS has gone up by one for your use of logic]

 

Indeed it has, well it doesn't matter, after all I think this is just a dream, tomorrow everything will be back to normal, if not, what's the worse that could happen?

 

Wow everything seems darker without the screens, I wonder why it didn't wake Yang up.

 

Whatever, back to sleep.


	2. Family breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby wakes up, she realizes that it wasn't just a dream, she doesn't seem scared or nervous, will this be explained in the future?

Ruby wakes up from her sleep, she yawns, she then realizes her dream, wasn’t really a dream, as she wakes up she notices she has an entire HUD, she shakes her head trying to make it disappear but it isn’t going anywhere, it’s as if it moves with her, she choses to ignore it for now and change to her usuall clothes.

  


 

Ruby smiles at the party window, she minimizes it, she then goes and brushes her teeth, she seems confused “usually in rpgs I can examine items, why is it not letting me do it now?” she thinks very hard and eventually two windows pop up.

 

[You have learned Examine Lvl: 1]

 

[Coolplate Toothpaste: It won’t heal you up but when you brush your teeth it will give you a bonus point to charisma]

 

“Cool” she thinks to herself and smiles before heading down to the living room noticing Yang isn’t in her bed.

 

“Hi Rubes!” Yang says as she glomps the smaller girl, kissing her cheek as she stops hugging.

 

“Hi Yang!” Ruby says as she thinks to herself about using examine on Yang, to her surprise it works, a small window pops up with all of Yang’s stats.

 

\------------------------------

 

Yang Xiao Long: The Dragon Firecracker

Lvl: 6

 

STR: 20

AGI: 12

DEX: 14

CON: 20

INT: 8

WIS: 6

CAR: 10

Luck: 5

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Curious about Yang Skills, Ruby thinks about clicking Skills, noticing this new power is connected to her mind.

 

\------------------------------

 

Rage Lvl: 7

Crafting Lvl: 10

Blunt Weapons Crafting Lvl: 8

Firearms Crafting Lvl: 6

Multitool Crafting Lvl: 9

Firearms Mastery Lvl: 6

Close Combat Mastery Lvl: 8

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 5

Combat against Humans Lvl: 10

Pun Mastery Lvl 12

Seducing Lvl 13

 

\------------------------------

 

“So what’s my little sister up to?” Yang smiles

 

“Well I wanted to go to Vale to buy some magazines and cookies” Ruby puts her hoodie on, noticing it’s a bit cold outside

 

“Do you want me to take you there?”

 

“Nah I can go on my own, Yang, I’m grown up, I drink milk”

 

Yang chuckles and pats Ruby’s head before going to sit at the kitchen table.

 

Ruby feels small paws on her legs and giggles “Hi Zwei” the dog barks and wags it’s tail, Ruby crouches and pets Zwei, her curiosity gets the best of her and she decides to use examine on the dog.

 

\------------------------------

 

Zwei: Everyone's best friend Lvl: 10

 

STR: 15

AGI: 11

DEX: 5

CON: 40

INT: 3

WIS: 4

CAR: 150

Luck: 7

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

“Zwei is stronger than me huh” she thinks to herself and she tilts her head as she keeps petting Zwei “Maybe it’s dog strength” she thinks and nods in agreement with herself.

 

\------------------------------

 

Cute charm Lvl: 30

Close Combat Mastery Lvl: 5

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 3

Dusty Fur Lvl: 10

 

\------------------------------

 

“Why Dusty Fur?” She tilts her head and tries to use examine on Dusty Fur and Cute Charm, then two windows pop up.

 

[Cute Charm: This Ability allows the user to have a higher chance to convince someone to do their bidding due to how adorable the user looks to other people]

 

[Dusty Fur: This ability is received when a user’s body has been infused with different kinds of dust to make the user able to withstand most elemental attacks and even use them to their favor]

 

“Very useful abilities” Ruby thinks to herself and smiles, she stops petting the dog then she goes and clean her hands before sitting at the table next to Yang.

 

“Does my little Flower and Sunny Little Dragon want Pancakes or Eggs?” Taiyang says from the kitchen.

 

“I want pancakes!!!!” Ruby squeals in happiness.

 

“Eggs for me, dad” Yang says calmly.

 

A loud crash is heard outside “I forgot to tell you girls, Qrow is coming for breakfast”

 

Ruby nods and quickly decides to check her father’s stats before Qrow enters.

 

\------------------------------

 

Taiyang Xiao Long: The Wounded Dragon's soul Lvl: 25

 

STR: 60

AGI: 15

DEX: 36

CON: 60

INT: 20

WIS: 21

CAR: 100

Luck: 12

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Ruby smiles “Zwei has a lot more charisma” she thinks to herself, she then goes and checks on his abilities.

 

\------------------------------

 

Rage Lvl: 15

Crafting Lvl: 10

Blunt Weapons Crafting Lvl: 8

Firearms Crafting Lvl: 6

Multitool Crafting Lvl: 9

Firearms Mastery Lvl: 16

Close Combat Mastery Lvl: 20

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 25

Combat against Humans Lvl: 15

Pun Mastery Lvl: 30

Dad Jokes Lvl: 17

Seducing Lvl: 30

Packaging Lvl: 20

Cooking Lvl: 10

 

\------------------------------

 

“Yeah seems logical that his ability to put Zwei in the mail would have it’s own skill” she thinks as Qrow enters through the door.

 

“Ruby, Yang, Tai! I’m home” Qrow says as he heads towards the kitchen.

 

“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby and Yang say in unison as they glomp Qrow.

 

“Careful!” Taiyang says as he cooks.

 

“Heh, I missed you, kids” Qrow pats Yang and Ruby’s head pushing them away

 

Ruby pouts and uses examine on her uncle.

 

\------------------------------

 

Qrow Branwen: A Dusty Old Scarecrow Lvl: 27

 

STR: 50

AGI: 17

DEX: 20

CON: 55

INT: 15

WIS: 25

CAR: 30

Luck: 0

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

“Wow his luck is the lowest one I have seen” Ruby looks a bit sad about that but sits with Yang at the table, she then clicks on the skills button.

 

\------------------------------

 

Bad Luck Charm Lvl: 20

Transformation Lvl: 22

Crafting Lvl: 20

Blunt Weapons Crafting Lvl: 20

Bladed Weapons Crafting Lvl: 20

Firearms Crafting Lvl: 20

Multitool Crafting Lvl: 20

Firearms Mastery Lvl: 17

Close Combat Mastery Lvl: 13

Bladed Weapons Mastery Lvl: 18

Combat Scythe Mastery Lvl: 19

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 35

Combat against Humans Lvl: 27

Seducing Lvl: 15

 

\------------------------------

 

“Bad Luck Charm must be his semblance” Ruby thinks and decides to examine his semblance.

 

[Bad Luck Charm: The user will bring misfortune wherever they go, lowering the luck stat of all persons he comes in contact with by two points, it can never be turned off, prolonged contact with the user will lower the luck stat]

 

Ruby hugs her uncle tightly looking a bit sad because of her semblance.

 

Qrow smiles and pats her head, not knowing what caused her to suddenly hug him.

 

Ruby breaks the hug and sits back in the table.

 

Qrow walks towards the kitchen and hugs Taiyang.

 

“Careful Qrow, you might get burnt near the stove” Taiyang smiles as she cooks some bacon.

 

Qrow kisses Taiyang’s lips and smiles “I have gotten worse burns remember?”

 

Taiyang smiles and chuckles “Yeah, luckily your legs still look good”

 

Yang groans “I want to eat, not watch you two make out”

 

Ruby didn’t notice what’s going on as she is reading something in her scroll “Heiress Weiss Schnee get’s hurt while fighting Geist grimm” Ruby groans as she sees that is just a scratch near the eye “I have gotten worse scratches by playing in trees”

 

Qrow notices “What’s the matter kid?”

 

Ruby smiles “Nothing just the news”

 

Taiyang was ready to put the breakfast in their plates, unlucky for Ruby a pancake falls to the floor, Zwei runs to eat the pancake.

 

Ruby gasps and a tear falls from her eye “A pancake stolen”

 

Tai chuckles as he places the food on the table, he and Qrow sit next to each other, they grab a fork and knife and begin eating.

 

Yang grabs a fork and a knife too, she eats a bit faster than them.

 

Ruby pours a lot of strawberry jam on her pancakes and examines them.

 

[Pancakes with big quantities of strawberry jam: This pancakes have more strawberry jam than what a normal human being would like, however they’ll give you an stamina boost for an hour and a 25 HP recovery]

 

Ruby pouts and begins eating her pancakes.

 

They all enjoy their breakfast.

 

Ruby goes to the fridge and grabs the milk carton pouring herself a cup of milk, she takes a sip and puts the carton back in the fridge.

 

“Well, I have to go now, Oz needs me to search for someone” Qrow opens a window and jumps through it transforming into a bird and flying away.

 

Taiyang chuckles “Goodbye Qrow!”

 

“Dad, I’m going to Vale for some stuff!” Ruby says as she grabs some money, the money disappears and she tilts her head, a new pop up appears.

 

[Money: 300 Lien]

 

“Just don’t come back after midnight!” Tai chuckles

 

“Dad I’m going practicing near the forest, if I need help with some Grimm I’ll tell you!” Yang says grabbing Ember and Celica, her two gauntlets.

 

Yang and Ruby get out of the house at the same time “Rubes want me to give you a ride towards the city so you can take a boat?”

 

Ruby shakes her head “No thanks, I’m a big lady now and I can go there quickly with my semblance”

 

Yang chuckles and shakes her head “Well you go now Rubes”

 

With that Ruby heads towards the road that leads to the city


	3. Quests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving home to buy some things she wanted, Ruby finds herself with something new unlocked

[Quests unlocked!]

 

[Patch forest Area map unlocked!]

 

[New Quest! Defeat 5 Beowolves on Patch forest 0/5, defeat 1 Alpha Beowolf! Rewards: 500 XP, “Starter huntress” Title and an Upgrade to Mother’s Love]

 

Ruby stares at the windows that just popped up “Well that quest seems easy, I might do it on the way there” she nods in agreement with herself “besides that’s what huntresses do” Ruby keeps walking down the road with crescent rose, her scythe/sniper-rifle hybrid, on her waist, an idea forming in her head “inventory!” she says out loud enough for this power of hers to listen and two new windows pop up.

 

[New skill unlocked! Bag of holding Lvl: 1! Now you are able to carry ten items inside any bag or pocket you have, any additional pocket gives you more inventory space]

 

The second window is what one normally would expect from an inventory system, it looks good, it’s compact and it lets you see everything as you choose which item to use.

 

Ruby wastes no time and puts crescent rose in her inventory, as she puts it in the inventory she feels how it doesn’t add weight to her body even if she is technically carrying it.

  


 

She just shrugs it off as something that happens in games and continues walking down the road until she thinks to herself “I should be able to equip stuff with the system right?” a small window appears with her body in there and her clothes already equipped.

 

[You unlocked Equipment Window!]

 

Ruby smiles and examines her clothes.

 

[Dress of Roses: This dress made just for Ruby Rose is a nice set of clothing, it doesn’t give any stat boost or bonus for combat purposes, however wearing this, the Boots of Roses and the Mother’s Love will give you a bonus Experience boost for the Speed semblance]

 

[Boots of Roses: This boots that fit the color scheme of Ruby Rose perfectly, combined with the Dress of Roses give you an Experience Boost for the Speed Semblance. +1 Agility]

 

[Mother’s Love: This Red hoodie was the gift of Summer Rose towards  her young daughter Ruby Rose, this item is covered with a protective aura and the love of a mother, combined with other sets this might give you other bonuses. +1 Dexterity +5 Constitution +2 Charisma]

 

Ruby smiles softly at the description of her hoodie and the name, she then keeps walking until she finds a small pack of Beowolves they luckily accompanied by an alpha, Ruby grabs Crescent Rose from her inventory and breathes slowly, she then uses her semblance to quickly slice the head of the first two Beowolves, their HP bars immediately deplete, the Alpha order the last three Beowolves to surround Ruby, they jump at her but she quickly uses her semblance to jump into a tree and fire into their backs killing them, the Alpha looks around noticing it’s alone, it then looks at Ruby, the Alpha is almost thrice her size, she focuses all her strength into one big attack, decapitating the Alpha Grimm with one strike, a critical hit appears above the Alphas body, Eleven notifications appear.

 

[Quest completed! Awarded 500 xp! “Starter Huntress” title and Mother’s love has been upgraded]

 

[Level up! 5 stat points awarded]

 

[Level up! 5 stat points awarded]

 

[Level up! 5 Stat points awarded]

 

[Titles Unlocked!]

 

[Power attack Lvl:1 unlocked! because of your efforts on focusing one powerful attack you developed the Technique of Power attack, you will now be able to use it whenever you want in battle, it will cost you 20 MP]

 

[Mana Points unlocked! some abilities will cost mana points instead of aura, use this to your advantage]

 

[New Quest! Find all Grimm types! 2/37 Common Grimm 0/10 Legendary Grimm. Rewards: 100,000 XP, “Grimm Queen” Title and “Grimm Queen” set of clothing.]

 

[Congratulations! You unlocked the last set of abilities that The Gamer ability has to offer!]

 

[For unlocking all of the abilities of the tutorial abilities, you unlocked Gamer Body Lvl: Max (passive): Treats the user’s body like that of a video game character and all that entitles. HP, MP, and status effects correct themselves with rest. A full eight hours sets the body back into normal condition from any prior effects]

 

[For unlocking all of the abilities of the tutorial abilities, you unlocked Gamer Mind Lvl: Max (passive): Allows the user to process the world like a video game, allowing for smart logical thought when in required situations. Remember, the correct ability at the right time could save your life. Grants immunity to psychological like effects]

 

[For unlocking all of the abilities of the tutorial abilities, you unlocked the title “The Gamer”: Just a title to show that you are The Gamer, doesn’t grant you anything, it just looks good

 

“So I have to find all grimm types now, very difficult” Ruby thinks to herself and quickly examines her hoodie, this time three windows pop up.

 

[Examine has leveled up to level 2! Now some more details will appear about the item or user you are examining, including species]

 

[Mother’s Love: This Red hoodie was the gift of Summer Rose towards  her young daughter Ruby Rose, this item is covered with a protective aura and the love of a mother, combined with other sets this might give you other bonuses, it has been upgraded to make you harder to detect now, not just humans and animals will find you harder to be detected but Grimm will too, it also gives you a cool effect, your face will be covered with shadows once you put it on. +1 Dexterity +5 Constitution +2 Charisma +1 Agility when sneaking]

 

[You discovered Sneaking Lvl: 1! This ability allows you to sneak past most people, be careful, someone with a high dexterity might find you if you’re not careful]

 

Ruby smiles as she keeps walking down the road, she quickly notices that some Grimm pass by without noticing her, she realizes the hoodie really works as the window said, she looks behind at the grimm and notices she left something on the floor “weird, crescent rose is in my inventory” she whispers and approaches the items very slowly, there she finds a beowolf mask, one book and one thousand lien, she grabs the Lien and shrugs, however she decides to examine the mask and book.

 

[Lange verlorene Liebe: This mask contains the soul of a Wolf spirit that died protecting a girl he fell in love with, it is said that if a girl wears the mask, the Wolf will be reminded of it’s love and protect her. +10 Constitution +10 Strength +10 Agility]

 

[Skill Book: The Way of the wolf Lvl:1! This Ability allows the one who learns it to become one with the forest and let the spirits of ancient wolfs aid you in battle, they will grant you extra speed, strength, durability, augmented reflexes, charisma, you will be transformed into a wolf faunus with all possible wolf traits too. +25% faster healing +10 Strength +14 agility +7 constitution +15 dexterity +5 charisma while using this ability]

 

Ruby gasps, this is a lot of boosts in two items she got from the Alpha, is this the power of this ability? who gave her this ability? this is all going on her mind and she is left to wonder why her?

 

Ruby quickly puts the mask in her inventory and grabs the book, another pop up appearing.

[Do you wish to learn The Way of the wolf?]

 

Ruby doesn’t hesitate and quickly says “Yes” she feels all the knowledge pouring into her brain, however she doesn’t feel a massive headache from all of this information suddenly entering into her mind, she smiles as she decides to test this ability and get to the city as quickly as possible to take her boat to Vale, after all she has only lost a few minutes.

 

She takes a deep breath and thinks about activating the ability, as it activates she feels a bit of pain coming from her head, teeth, eyes, fingernails and back, a tail growing where she felt pain, her ability of Gamer body altering her dress to fit with the tail effortlessly, her wolf ears feel nice to her, she looks at her fingers and she has claws, not so surprising is that she can see whatever lays in shadows, this must be the night vision all faunus have, she sees a small bunny and smiles, she can feel small canines on her mouth, this must be part of the transformation too, not wanting to waste more time she runs as fast as she can towards the city, her new primal instincts guiding her movements so she doesn’t fall or lose speed.

 

She arrives quickly towards the walls of the city, she transforms back to normal, she feels the same pain as before however she expected it this time.

 

She walks towards the city gate as cheerful as ever, loving that she got there twice as fast while transformed “surely this will be useful in the future” she thinks to herself as she enters the city, she doesn’t lose anytime as she starts walking towards the city bay to buy her tickets to the boat.

 

As she looks around the city, she notices the library and remembers the skill book, she thinks to herself that this will be a good opportunity to maybe get some more, if they are as useful as this one it won’t be bad right?

 

She looks around and decides to go into the aura section she gasps as she examines the first book she saw there.

 

[Aura activation Lvl: 1 this skill will allow the user to activate the aura of any person, animal or plant]

 

She decides it might be useful.

 

[For your pursuit of knowledge you gain 4 points in knowledge and 2 for wisdom]

 

[For achieving a high level of intelligence you are awarded with a random intelligence skill! Mental enhancement Lvl:1! Problems with remembering names, dates or people? worry not this skill allows you to remember all that with ease, other benefits are two points less for all skills that require intelligence]

 

Ruby smiles and grabs the book, surprisingly she sees she can learn it right away, she doesn’t hesitate, like the other book this one disappears too, she looks around and decides that maybe grabbing other books won’t affect the library, after all there are more copies.

 

[Aura Manipulation Lvl:1! This skill allows you to manipulate your aura to make certain objects with it, however don’t use them that often as they deplete your aura. Cost 2 AP per minute]

 

Ruby grabs the book and learns the skill, she then goes into fantasy books, curious to know if any of the stories are true, she looks for a book, one of her favorites, it’s the story of a warrior who fought to protect the people and the animals of the forest with the power to control plants, she finally finds it and smiles “I hope I can learn something from you” Ruby uses examine and to her surprise she can indeed learn something from it.

 

[Double Skill Book! This book contains the skill Druidic Magic and Nature Magic, no skills are required to learn these skills]

 

Ruby gasps and looks around, squealing in happiness she grabs the book.

 

[Intelligence of 18 required to learn the book’s skills]

 

Ruby quickly remembers that usually in RPGs each time you level up you gain points for your stats and enters her stats window.

 

\------------------------------

 

Ruby Rose: The Grimm Reaper

Lvl: 7

 

15 points

 

STR: 11

AGI: 20

DEX: 12

CON: 5

INT: 15

WIS: 12

CAR: 3

Luck: 6

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

she decides to use one point in Intelligence, three points in wisdom, three in strength and three in luck, keeping five points for later

 

\------------------------------

 

Ruby Rose: The Grimm Reaper

Lvl: 7

 

5 points

 

STR: 14

AGI: 20

DEX: 12

CON: 5

INT: 16

WIS: 15

CAR: 3

Luck: 9

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

A new window pops up.

 

[For your great wisdom you gain one random Wisdom related ability! Heal Lvl:1! You can now heal injuries you or someone might have, careful, this ability quickly drains your Mana points.

10 MP per minute]

 

Ruby smiles and grabs the book learning the skills.

 

[Skill learned! Druidic Magic Lvl:1! the user can communicate with plants and manipulate them to do various things, other skills might be learned through the use of plants. 15 MP per hour]

 

[Skill Learned! Nature Magic! Lvl:1! The skill to call upon the forces of Nature to ask for help, you can talk now with various animals and you might even get help from Nature in various other ways. 1 MP per minute]

 

Ruby smiles, this should be enough books for one day, she walks outside of the library, the scanners on the door don’t detect her, this truly works.

 

She walks towards the docks, it isn’t too late at night, she goes to a man selling the tickets for the boats and smiles “One ticket to Vale please”

 

“50 Lien” The man says

 

Ruby hands him the lien and he gives her the ticket “Thanks” Ruby says and goes to her boat, luckily it’s about to go now.

 

The boat starts moving, Ruby stays on her seat smiling as the boat moves, she looks at the sea spotting a few dolphins and a few Whisperer grimm that are approaching the ship, they won’t damage it but their dorsal fins are terrorific, she decides to let them be until she arrives at Vale where she most likely will hunt them for their precious treasures.

 

As the ship arrives she goes to one of her favorite bakeries, she enters and waves at the small pink haired girl behind the counter, she grabs a few chocolate chip cookie lollipops and goes to the counter and smiles “Fifty Lien for them” The small girl smiles, Ruby hands her the money and waves as she leaves.

 

“Bye Ruby! Never stop coming!” The small girl waves back.

 

“Don’t worry about it! If you don’t stop making these I will keep coming back” Ruby walks out of the store and smiles, she decides to examine the lollipops.

 

[Chocolate chip cookie lollipops: This were carefully baked with all of the care one could put in them, somehow Love truly is an ingredient for these cookies as the baker wants whoever might eat them to be happy. Heals 50 hp per item. 20 servings left]

 

Ruby smiles and puts the package in her inventory, she decides to go to her favorite dust shop “From dust till dawn” and buy some magazines to take home, she enters the store, the old man greets her with a smile as she goes to the back of the store, she grabs her selection of magazines, then goes to the part of the store that sells ammo containers and grabs a few fire dust, ice dust and gravity dust magazines, she goes to the counter and smiles at the old man.

 

“100 lien” The old man says

 

Ruby pays and starts leaving, she waves at the old man before putting the bag of things into her inventory, she walks until she sees a woman wearing a red dress with yellow details, following her are a girl with green hair and a guy with robot legs, Ruby thinks they are huntresses and a hunter and decides to follow close behind to see what kind of cool stuff they will do, she carefully examines the girl in red to see who she is.

 

\------------------------------

 

Cinder Fall (Human): Princess Without a Fairy Godmother Lvl: 15

 

STR: 25

AGI: 12

DEX: 23

CON: 24

INT: 20

WIS: 23

CAR: 40

Luck: 15

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Ruby curious clicks skills.

 

\------------------------------

 

Glass Manipulation Lvl: 17

Dust weaving Lvl: 15

Crafting Lvl: 10

Bladed Weapons Crafting Lvl: 10

Firearms Crafting Lvl: 10

Bow Crafting Lvl: 9

Multitool Crafting Lvl: 7

Firearms Mastery Lvl: 16

Bow Mastery Lvl: 15

Bladed Weapons Mastery Lvl: 16

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 16

Combat against Humans Lvl: 17

Seducing Lvl: 17

Lying Lvl: 19

Disguising Lvl: 16

 

\------------------------------

 

“She has as many abilities as Qrow” Ruby thinks to herself and keeps following her, putting on the mask and activating her Ability The way of the wolf, she puts on her hoodie and sneaks slowly while following Cinder, a window pops up.

 

[New ability learned! Sneak Lvl:1! With this ability you can sneak around and listen to everything whoever you’re sneaking on is saying. Enemies with high levels of dexterity might see you]

 

Ruby nods slowly “It needs to be balanced” she thinks and another window pops up.

 

[For your use of logic you are awarded 1 point for wisdom]

 

Cinder and the people walking with her are getting near a warehouse outside the town, they enter it and Ruby climbs down and gets near a window, opening it slightly to hear what they are talking about, Ruby examines the new guy.

 

\------------------------------

 

Roman Torchwick (human): The Wick of the Candle Lvl: 14

 

STR: 30

AGI: 13

DEX: 15

CON: 30

INT: 25

WIS: 30

CAR: 45

Luck: 20

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Ruby decides to click on his skills

 

\------------------------------

 

Crafting Lvl: 10

Blunt Weapons Crafting Lvl: 9

Firearms Crafting Lvl: 8

Grappling tools Crafting Lvl: 7

Multitool Crafting Lvl: 10

Firearms Mastery Lvl: 15

Blunt weapons Mastery Lvl: 16

Grappling hook mastery Lvl: 17

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 15

Combat against Humans Lvl: 16

Seducing Lvl: 20

Lying Lvl: 18

 

\------------------------------

 

Ruby tilts her head, she had never heard of effective uses of grappling tools.

 

“Why should I join your group of evildoers?” says a very annoyed Roman

 

“Because it’s not a choice, you join or I’ll make sure the ones you love the most die” says an annoyed Cinder

 

“You can’t possibly know” Says Roman in a victorious voice

 

“Emerald, please show him” Cinder smirks

 

Emerald shows everyone in the room an illusion of Neo tied and beaten.

 

Roman gasps “Fine I’ll work for you, just don’t hurt Neo”

 

Cinder smirks and turns around “We’ll call you when we need you” she, Emerald and Mercury turn around, Emerald looks kind of pained for what she did and Ruby notices, as they leave Ruby climbs a nearby building hiding there until they leave “I need to know what they might do after this” Ruby thinks to herself “But I need to train a lot more to stop them”

 

Ruby decides to follow them a bit more but notices it’s getting a bit late, she needs to head home, she stops following them and climbs down the building, taking the mask and hoodie off and putting the mask on her inventory, she starts walking to the docks until she sees people running away from the docks, she heads there as fast as she can, she sees some Vice Grip grimm destroying a lot of stuff, she pulls Crescent rose from her inventory and heads to attack them after a window pops up.

 

[New Quest! Defeat Vice Grip type grimm 0/15, defeat Whisperer type grimm 0/5! Rewards:Skill Book The way of the Squid, 500 xp, 1000 Lien, Mother’s Love Upgrade]

 

Ruby smiles, cutting the first Vice Grip crab grimm with Crescent Rose, she jumps avoiding the attack of one of them, jumping over it and shooting it in the back with her bullets, one hits her from behind her back, she activates The way of the wolf and jumps from a wall slashing it in half with Crescent Rose, one jumps on top of her and she shoots it while it’s in the air, two vice grips slam her to the ground, her ability quickly recovering her hp, she uses the tip of crescent rose to slam them into the ground, shooting them in their heads, she then uses her semblance and cuts two more, she starts shooting the last ones as they charge towards her.

 

Ruby then looks around and notices the whisperer grimm sharks are moving like fish out of the water in the land “They must have been attracted to the fear of the people” Ruby sighs and slowly walks towards them shooting them with crescent Rose.

 

[Quest Completed! Skill book awarded, 500 xp awarded, 100 lien awarded, Mother’s love has been upgraded]

 

[Level up! 5 stat points awarded]

 

[Level up! 5 stat points awarded]

 

[Level up! 5 stat points awarded]

 

[Level up! 5 stat points awarded]

 

[Level up! 5 stat points awarded]

 

[Level up! 5 stat points awarded]

 

[Do you wish to Learn The way of the squid right now?]

 

Ruby clicks yes right away

 

[You learned! The way of the squid Lvl:1! This ability allows the user to have multiple arms and swim underwater without the need to breath by connecting with the water spirits and feeling completely peaceful with themselves, this technique was developed by an ancient martial arts master who was said to be a silver eyed warrior. + 8 Strength +10 Agility +10 Dexterity + 5 Constitution +20 Intelligence +20 Wisdom +10% Faster healing speed while on this form]

 

Ruby tilts her head “silver eye warrior? maybe it’s just another word for Hunter just for old times” Ruby thinks to herself whatever, she examines her cloak again

 

[Mother’s Love: This Red hoodie was the gift of Summer Rose towards  her young daughter Ruby Rose, this item is covered with a protective aura and the love of a mother, combined with other sets this might give you other bonuses, it has been upgraded to make you harder to detect now, not just humans and animals will find you harder to be detected but Grimm will too, it also gives you a cool effect, your face will be covered with shadows once you put it on, it has also received a secondary upgrade, now it can’t become wet, and it lets you sneak easier when underwater. +5 Dexterity +10 Constitution +4 Charisma +5 Agility when sneaking.]

 

Ruby notices this types of Grimm also leave her money and loot, she grabs the money and shrugs, examining the loot.

 

[Kage no koto: This coat is infused with dark energy making it harder for Grimm and humans to see you, however animals will have an easier time looking for you, when combined with other grimm items it makes you look like you are completely covered in shadows. +5 Agility +10 Dexterity + 15 charisma]

 

[Vand Bukser: This pants blessed by the water spirits let you have an easier time around the water, allowing you to even look like you are watter itself, making it easier to hide from anyone, part of all grimm sets of clothing. +10 Agility on water +5 Dexterity +10 Charisma]

 

“Whatever I must head home” with that Ruby waits at the docks until everyone arrives there.

 

[Find all Grimm types! 4/37 Common Grimm 0/10 Legendary Grimm. Rewards: 100,000 XP, “Grimm Queen” Title and “Grimm Queen” set of clothing.]


	4. Training, Parties and Stat Upgrades

Ruby finally boards the new boat, it’s almost night, she is a bit calm, she will surely have an easy time getting home, after all she has this ability giving her more speed.

 

The Boat finally arrives at patch, she notices it’s a bit close to midnight, whoever she doesn’t mind it, she walks towards the gates of the small city where she notices Yang is there with her bike, Ruby glomps her sister and smiles.

 

“Hi Rubes” Yang chuckles.

 

“Hi Yang!!!” Ruby giggles”

 

“Dad wanted me to make sure you don’t find trouble at the forest right now, are you okay? I heard about the Vice grip attack at the docks at Vale” Yang inspects her sister moving her face around to make sure she didn’t scratch it.

 

“Yeah Yang I’m okay, I dealt with one very quickly” Ruby smiles innocently and a window pops up.

 

[New skill unlocked! Lying Lvl:1 with this skill you will be able to lie even to the most experienced hunter or huntress, of course with enough levels]

 

“Great now, take your helmet and jump to the bike” Yang smiles and puts her helmet on.

 

Ruby grabs her motorbike helmet painted like Zwei and puts it on.

 

[Zwei Motorbike helmet: This helmet doesn’t just look good but it also gives you a +5 constitution and +2 agility]

 

Ruby smiles, and gets on the bike.

 

Yang smiles and gets on top of Ruby and the bike, she then sets her hands on the handle and the pedals of the bike, Ruby can feel all the weight of her bigger sister as Yang drives the bike around the forest.

 

Ruby looks around as they quickly pass most things, she closes her eyes and rests for a moment, when she opens her eyes they are already at home, Yang gets off the bike and lifts Ruby by the waist like a potato bag “Are you still asleep?”

 

Ruby blushes “No, I’m awake”

 

Yang chuckles as they enter the house “Dad Ruby’s here!”

 

Taiyang smiles as he sees Ruby “I worried you got hurt with the grimm attack, but seeing you here makes me feel calmer”

 

Ruby pouts “I can deal with some grimm dad”

 

Yang chuckles “Yeah because you drink milk right?”

 

Ruby nods “Milk makes my bones stronger”

 

Taiyang chuckles “Yeah it does, now sit at the table so we can have dinner and sleep”

 

Yang sets Ruby on the chair and sits next to her “What’s for dinner? Dad”

 

Taiyang chuckles “Pancakes and strawberry milkshakes, don’t worry Yang, I made sure to add a lot of chocolate like you asked”

 

Ruby giggles “I love pancakes”

 

Yang chuckles “Yeah I like pancakes too, thanks Dad”

 

Taiyang finishes making the pancakes and comes out of the kitchen, setting them on the table and hugging Ruby and Yang.

 

Ruby and Yang hug back, both smiling as they break the hug “I love you dad” Ruby says calmly.

 

“I love you too Dad” Yang says in her normal tone.

 

“Now let's have dinner before it gets cold” He sits on his chair and passes Ruby the strawberry jam and Yang some peanut butter, he grabs some honey and pours it on his pancakes as the girls adorn their pancakes with the toppings of their choosing.

 

They have a nice family dinner.

 

Yang and Tai yawn as they clean their dishes, Ruby cleans her dishes too, however she doesn’t seem to get tired, Tai and Yang head on to their rooms with Ruby following close behind.

 

Ruby opens the door to her and Yang’s room, Yang enters and yawns, changing in front of Ruby, Ruby changes her clothes at the same time, Yang climbs onto her bed and covers herself with a lot of blankets quickly falling asleep, Ruby climbs onto her bed too and sits on it.

 

Ruby looks at Yang examining her to see if she’s asleep, Ruby smiles as she sees that Yang indeed is asleep, she opens her stats screen to see how many points she has.

 

\------------------------------

 

Ruby Rose: The Grimm Reaper

Lvl: 13

35 stat points

 

STR: 14

AGI: 20

DEX: 12

CON: 5

INT: 16

WIS: 16

CAR: 3

Luck: 9

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Ruby smiles as she sees she has thirty five points to spend, she thinks slowly where to spend them. she decides ten points are going to charisma, ten points to Constitution, five points towards strength and five points towards Dexterity.

 

\------------------------------

 

Ruby Rose: The Grimm Reaper

Lvl: 13

5 stat points

 

STR: 19

AGI: 20

DEX: 17

CON: 15

INT: 16

WIS: 16

CAR: 13

Luck: 9

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Some pop ups appear as she closes the screen.

 

[For achieving a high strength you gain a random Strength related skill! Wolf kick Lvl:1! By channeling the power of the spirit of the forest wolves you are able to unleash all their strength in a powerful kick. Cost  50 MP]

 

[For achieving a high dexterity you gain a random Dexterity related skill! Mimic Lvl:1! By your dexterity in talking you are able to emulate several noises including animals or voices!]

 

[For achieving a high constitution you gain a random Constitution related skill! Tolerance Lvl:1! Your resistance to all kinds of external fluids is augmented, drink alcohol if you want to level up this skill quickly!]

 

Ruby smiles “This skills might not seem as useful right now but they could become tools in the right situations” she thinks to herself before closing her eyes “Today I sleep, tomorrow I train” she thinks before falling asleep.

 

Ruby wakes up the morning after, she notices Yang is still asleep, she then climbs down her bed and goes to her Dad’s room, she notices he too is asleep, she feels fresh and good, as if sleeping repaired her body, she decides to walk slowly towards the kitchen careful not to wake up the blondes sleeping, she grabs some ingredients and decides to make blueberry pancakes for when they wake up.

 

[due to an error in the system you gained the skill Cooking Lvl:6! Cookies, bacon, eggs, steak, you name it and you know how to cook it, each time the skill levels up, your food tastes better!]

 

Ruby smiles as she pours the pancake mix into the pan, she grabs some coffee beans and throws them into a nearby coffee machine, she flips the pancake and smiles, she hears some footsteps and smiles.

 

“Morning Rubes” a yawn comes from Yang as she walks into the kitchen.

 

“Morning Yang!” Ruby pours a coffee cup and hands it to Yang.

 

Yang smells the coffee and pours some sugar, cream and cinnamon in it “Thanks Rubes” Yang sips the coffee “You should make coffee daily”

 

Ruby smiles “Thanks, but I’m not good at it”

 

Yang chuckles “Ruby this arguably the best coffee cup I have drinked in my life” Yang takes another sip.

 

Ruby shakes her head and flips a pancake, besides her it’s already a pile of thirty pancakes and a smaller pile of fifteen pancakes “Do you think this is enough?”

 

Yang nods “Yeah it’s enough” she finishes her coffee and smiles “You really should make the coffee everyday”

 

Taiyang groans as he comes downstairs, his eyes closed as he enters the kitchen and smells the coffee, pouring himself a cup, he takes a sip of the cup, his eyes immediately open and he smiles “Who made this coffee? I haven’t had such a good coffee cup like this in years”

 

Yang smirks “Ruby made it”

 

“I’m not good at making coffee” Ruby pouts as she turns off the stove and puts the plates with the piles of pancakes on the table.

 

“Bullshit, this is top quality coffee, you need to practice more so it tastes even better” Taiyang finishes puts his cup in the table and sits with the girls

 

Yang smiles and pours Ruby a glass of milk putting it on the table, Taiyang grabs the honey and jams setting them with the pancakes “I love our family breakfasts” Taiyang smiles softly as they begin eating like family.

 

After they are finished Taiyang smiles “Go and play outside, or whatever kids do these day” he grabs the plates and starts cleaning them.

 

Yang grabs Ruby by the hoodie and pulls her outside “Ruby, you need to learn hand to hand, what if you don’t have Crescent Rose at your side”

 

Ruby giggles “Why would I be without Crescent Rose”

 

Yang smirks “Well someone might take it off your hands”

 

Ruby shakes her head “Well whatever Yang, I won’t be using Crescent Rose if you want a sparring match” Ruby smirks

 

“You think you can take me on?” Yang smirks

 

Ruby nods “I have to show you something, Party invite Yang Xiao Long”

 

Yang looks shocked by a few minutes after a windows pop’s seemingly out of nowhere in front of her.

 

[Party invite from Ruby Rose, do you wish to accept]

 

Yang keeps staring at the screen “Did you do this, Ruby?”

 

Ruby nods while smiling innocently.

 

“I wish to accept the invite” Yang says a bit shocked by this.

 

Ruby gets a new pop up.

 

[Yang accepted your party invite]

 

Ruby smiles “We need to head further into the forest so I can show you something else”

 

Yang tilts her head as Ruby grabs Yang by the collar of her shirt and runs a bit into the forest.

 

Ruby stops and smiles “Activate The way of the wolf” as Ruby finishes saying this, she starts feeling the pain again as her ears and tail grow back and her nails and teeth grow to be more wolf like “What do you think?” Ruby says as the transformation is over.

 

Yang just stares in shock “When did you discover you could do this?”

 

Ruby smiles “Well I learnt the skill in a book, it’s an ancient martial art”

 

Yang is a bit shocked but hugs Ruby “You look so cute!!!”

 

Ruby smiles “Thanks Yang, but I’m intimidating”

 

Yang chuckles “Yeah your nails look extremely sharp, not let’s try this skill of yours” she breaks the hug and throws a punch to Ruby’s direction.

 

Ruby’s high dexterity let’s her evade the attack, a window pops up.

 

[You have discovered an ability! Evade Lvl:1! Now you can evade faster and easier, you can evade punches and kicks, be careful enemies with high dexterity and agility might give you a harder time! leveling up the ability will let you evade more than just normal attacks]

 

Ruby throws a punch hitting Yang in the gut, two new windows pop up.

 

[You have learned a new ability! Close Combat Mastery Lvl:1! Combat without weapons was the first form of combat humans learned, now you are mastering it]

 

[You have learned a new ability! Combat against Humans Lvl:1! You have fought against creatures of darkness, but you will soon learn Humans are more difficult to fight against, through their knowledge of their own attacks, they can make creative strategies, but now you will learn to exploit their weaknesses]

 

Yang smirks and punches Ruby with her other hand sending her flying to a tree, another window pops up for Ruby.

 

[You have gained a point for Constitution! Thanks to resisting a hard punch from Rage Lvl:7]

 

Ruby groans and starts climbing the tree.

 

[You have discovered an ability through your extensive use of it! Climbing Lvl:2! What better way to win a fight than to get the high ground?]

 

Yang smirks and shoots at Ruby with Ember and Celica, luckily for Ruby, she hits the tree.

 

Ruby jumps from the tree branch she was standing on and focuses all her energy into combining Wolf Kick and Power attack the she leaps to fall on top of Yang with both attacks at once.

 

[You have discovered a new skill! Leap Lvl:1]

 

[By combining the skill Power Attack, Speed and Wolf Kick! You made a new attack, what do you wish to name it]

 

Ruby didn’t notice but she knocked Yang’s aura completely, she won.

 

[Reward for defeating in combat opponent Yang Xiao Long Lvl: 6: 900XP]

 

Ruby smiles as she gets up from Yang.

 

Yang groans “nice job, Rubes”

 

Ruby then notices the skill she created and smirks.

 

[Skill named! Bunker Buster Lvl:1! Complete destruction, that is what this skill does, by combining the force of Power Attack, the wolf spirits of Wolf Kick, and your speed you have created a kick that send you in the direction you are facing, the combined power will defeat most opponents in one shot, be careful, aiming is very difficult. Cost 100 MP and 50 AP]

 

Ruby smiles “Thanks for helping me practice Yang”

 

Yang shakes her head “I need to get on your level now”

 

Ruby chuckles nodding “How the tables have turned”

 

Yang nods “I am jealous of your power, do you plan on telling Dad just yet?”

 

Ruby shakes her head “I don’t think it’s the best choice” Ruby stares at the forest for a minute “I think I see a lot of Black Death Grimm over there”

 

Yang shakes her head “They could be normal Deer, don’t worry my dear sister, I’m going home, if you want you can check it out”

 

Ruby nods and kicks Yang out of the party, she grabs Crescent rose and starts walking towards the Deer she thinks are grimm very slowly, putting her hoodie on, she decides to use examine on a nearby one.

 

\------------------------------

 

Black Death (Grimm: Deer): Beautiful but lethal

Lvl: None

 

STR: 25

AGI: 15

DEX: 10

CON: 10

INT: 1

WIS: 1

CAR: 0

Luck: 0

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Ruby decides to click on skills

 

\------------------------------

 

Demonic Harmony Lvl: MAX

Close Combat Mastery Lvl: 8

Combat against Humans Lvl: 1

 

\------------------------------

 

Ruby curious about what Demonic Harmony is, she decides to try and examine the skill.

 

[Demonic Harmony Lvl:MAX! For each Grimm around 20 meters, the user will gain one point to all stats, can’t be learned unless your race is Grimm or you have “Grimm Queen” Title]

 

Ruby tilts her head, a Grimm only skill? this is new to her.

 

She grips Crescent Rose now that it’s out of her inventory and decides to try one of her new powers and activates Druidic Magic to wrap some vines around the Grimm to stop it from calling other grimm.

 

[New skill unlocked through the use of Druidic Magic! Vine Knot Lvl:1! Summon vines around your opponents to trap them! You can even use them to make your opponents fall if they aren’t careful when taking steps. Cost: 10 MP. Anyone with a Strength that surpasses your Wisdom and Intelligence combined can break free of it]

 

Ruby smiles and cuts the Grimm’s head, killing it instantly.

 

[Find all Grimm types! 5/37 Common Grimm 0/10 Legendary Grimm. Rewards: 100,000 XP, “Grimm Queen” Title and “Grimm Queen” set of clothing.]

 

Ruby smiles at the update on her quest, she decides to search in the forest for other common type Grimm “Obviously this is the start zone in this rpg, so no Legendary Grimm will appear” she thinks to herself as she starts walking further into the forest, thinking about what’s usually in starting zones in rpg’s, then she remember she didn’t collect the loot from this grimm, she collects the lien, smiling at the big quantity of it she has now.

 

[Stiefel der Waldgeister: This boots, allow the wearer to hide with ease in the forest while allowing the wearer to walk in any pond or lake in a forest as if they were dirt or grass, crafted from the armor of many Beowolves and blessed by the forest spirits make it a very powerful armor against any magic or aura attack. +10 Agility +5 Dexterity +15 Constitution +4 Intelligence +4 Wisdom + 15 Charisma +2 Luck]

 

Ruby smiles, she has now a full set of Grimm clothes, she might not put them on right away but they will obviously come in handy, now with this Grimm dead she decides to go quickly home and change into some clothes with a lot more pockets, if she is going to keep things in her inventory, she will need all the space possible.


	5. Hunting for XP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Chapter might trigger Arachnophobia

Ruby smiles as she changes into her outfit, it’s a nice black dress, it has red details all over it, with five pouches all over it, they look like they are a belt and they each Ruby’s logo on the button, her boots are her normal boots, she has some red thigh high red socks and her hoodie now looks like a scarf, Ruby jumps out of the window and starts walking in the forest.

 

It’s a calm day, it looks like everything is quiet, Ruby looks around trying to find a grimm to fight, the forest seems to be completely quiet, no Grimm to fight, no birds chirping, it’s weird how quiet the forest is, usually there seems to be a lot more noise in it, she then notices why everything is quiet, there is a nest of Life Stealers, before fighting any of them she counts them all, twenty, if they have Demonic Harmony, it’s going to be a bit hard.

 

\------------------------------

Life Stealer (Grimm Spider): Unfriendly neighborhood

Lvl: None

 

STR: 5

AGI: 10

DEX: 20

CON: 5

INT: 4

WIS: 2

CAR: 0

Luck: 0

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Ruby smiles, hopefully they don’t have the skill

 

\------------------------------

 

Demonic Harmony Lvl: MAX

Close Combat Mastery Lvl: 5

Combat against Humans Lvl: 2

Web shooting Lvl: MAX

Web traps Lvl: MAX

Poison Fang Lvl: MAX

Acid Blog Lvl: MAX

 

\------------------------------

 

Ruby groans before getting an idea, she remembered how she was able to mix skills, she tries to focus into mixing Nature Magic, Mimic and The way of the wolf to create something better, she howls, the grimm ignore her behavior but three windows appear.

 

[By mixing Nature Magic, Mimic and The way of the wolf you have discovered the skill  Wolf Pack Summoning Lvl:1! You have summoned a pack of wolves with no alpha, they are now your pack, howl to summon them, they will aid you in battle. Beta half your level. Gamma, Delta and Epsilon half the level of Beta]

 

[New Title unlocked! Alpha Wolf! You are the alpha of your own pack of wolves, The Pack of the Rose, show everyone you are the leader of them with pride. +1 on all stats per Wolf pack member]

 

[New Ability unlocked! Pack Member Lvl: MAX! You are a member of the Pack of the Rose, you are one with them and they are one with you, you can see through their eyes and know what they are going to do. +1 on all stats per Wolf pack member]

 

Ruby smiles as a Wolf her size and six smaller wolves appear at her size, she uses examine on them.

 

\------------------------------

Beta (Wolf): A Member of the pack of the Rose

Lvl: 7

 

STR: 15

AGI: 12

DEX: 15

CON: 10

INT: 16

WIS: 10

CAR: 25

Luck: 5

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Ruby checks his abilities before battling with him against the spiders.

 

\------------------------------

 

Pack Member Lvl: MAX

Bite Lvl: MAX

Close Combat Mastery Lvl: 6

Combat against Creatures of Darkness Lvl: 4

Wolf Claws Lvl: MAX

 

\------------------------------

 

Ruby nods, seems logical.

 

\------------------------------

Gamma (Wolf): A Member of the pack of the Rose

Lvl: 4

 

STR: 7

AGI: 6

DEX: 7

CON: 5

INT: 8

WIS: 5

CAR: 10

Luck: 2

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

\------------------------------

Delta (Wolf): A Member of the pack of the Rose

Lvl: 4

 

STR: 6

AGI: 7

DEX: 6

CON: 5

INT: 7

WIS: 6

CAR: 11

Luck: 3

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Ruby nods, those two seem to be unique too, a bit bigger than the four behind them, she then checks the stats of the four wolfs behind them.

 

\------------------------------

Epsilon (Wolf): A Member of the pack of the Rose

Lvl: 4

 

STR: 5

AGI: 6

DEX: 5

CON: 5

INT: 6

WIS: 5

CAR: 9

Luck: 2

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Ruby tilts her head, there are four identical Wolves on her pack, it must be because they are lesser ones, whoever she seems glad to fight at their side, she opens her titles window to change title.

 

\------------------------------

 

Titles:

The Grimm Reaper (No bonus)

The Gamer (No bonus)

Alpha Wolf (+1 stat bonus in all stats per member of the pack)

Starter huntress (5% More damage on all grimm)

 

\------------------------------

 

Ruby groans, why didn’t she try this before, Ruby selects Alpha Wolf and equips it, the wolves and Ruby howl as one.

 

Ruby decides to start the fight with a Bunker Buster, she kills half of the Grimm in there, she leaves her wolves to deal with the rest, they kill them with ease, however she gains the experience.

 

[Level up! 5 stat points awarded]

 

Ruby smiles and decides to collect the loot, she smiles as she sees it contains a skill book.

 

[Poison Fang Lvl:1! Use your aura and mana to infuse your teeth with deadly poison and poison your enemy! required 20 dexterity]

 

Ruby smiles deciding to keep that for later and cuddle with her new pack of wolves and just rest there, the beta licks her and she giggles, she closes her eyes and breathes slowly as they stay there.


	6. Another visit to Vale

Ruby looks up to the sky and notices it’s getting darker, she pets her wolves and stands up she tells them to follow her as she walks towards her home, they walk near the path but far enough so no one can see them, Ruby smiles as she sees her home, she tells the wolves to stay down and wait until she tells them otherwise “They all seem well fed” she thinks to herself before deactivating her ability The way of the wolf, however the wolves don’t seem to lose respect for her, she smiles and enters home “Dad, Yang! I’m home!”

 

Yang hugs Ruby tightly and smiles “Hi Rubes”

 

Taiyang joins the hug “Don’t stay for so long in the forest please”

 

Ruby hugs back and smiles “I’ll try to, dad”

 

They break the hug and smile, Taiyang grabs a big lasagna mold and sets it on the table along with three plates, he cuts two small quantities of the lasagna and sets it on Ruby’s and Yang’s plate, he cuts another portion, that one is a bit bigger and he sets it on his plate, they sit down and begin eating in family.

 

Once they finish Yang grabs the plates and begins cleaning them, Tai puts the rest of the lasagna in the fridge and Ruby goes and pet Zwei, she gets a bit of curiosity and sends him a party invite, she can see the window that popped up for him.

 

[Party invite from Ruby Rose, do you wish to accept?]

 

Ruby moves his paw so he clicks on Yes and surprisingly it works, she smiles and opens up her stats window.

 

\------------------------------

 

Ruby Rose: Alpha Wolf

Lvl: 14

10 stat points

 

STR: 19

AGI: 20

DEX: 17

CON: 15

INT: 16

WIS: 16

CAR: 13

Luck: 9

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

She smiles and decides to first spend three points in Dexterity, one point in Strength and she decides that she needs to spend some more points on agility and spends her six remaining points there.

 

\------------------------------

 

Ruby Rose: Alpha Wolf

Lvl: 14

 

STR: 20 

AGI: 26 

DEX: 20 

CON: 15 

INT: 16 

WIS: 16 

CAR: 13 

Luck: 9

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Two windows pop up.

 

[For achieving a high strength you gain a Strength related skill! Grapple Lvl:1! Sometimes keeping someone in place is needed, with this skill you can!]

 

[For achieving a high dexterity you gain a Dexterity related skill! Wolf dive Lvl:1! This technique was adapted from a master in the art of the Falcon to work with Wolves instead, you jump in the air very far and attempt to grab onto an opponent, if successful you will use the energy of the wolf spirits to heat the air until they explode, harmless to you but very powerful against them, you will only spend mana if successful. Cost 60 MP]

 

Ruby smiles, these moves will surely prove useful, she grabs the skill book in her inventory to learn it.

 

[Do you wish to learn this skill? Your party member will learn it, along with your pack! Poison Fang Lvl:1! Use your aura and mana to infuse your teeth with deadly poison and poison your enemy!]

 

Ruby nods, it’s a good deal for just one book, of course she will.

 

[You learn Bite Lvl:1 along with Poison Fang Lvl:1]

 

Ruby smiles, two skills in one, this will truly be useful, she smiles and pets Zwei “Good boy” she smiles softly.

 

Yang looks at Ruby smiling and joins the petting, she turns the TV and sits with Ruby and Zwei.

 

“Criminal Roman Torchwick keeps evading justice, this is his second Dust shop Robbery, no one was harmed, police officers are trying to find him. In other news the White Fang has attacked a Train that was carrying a shipment to Vale of dust from the SDC, luckily no one was harmed, the cost for the robots destroyed or stolen is nothing, according to Owner of the SDC Jacques Schnee”

 

Yang tries changing the tv with the remote so it isn’t working so she decides to turn it off “There wasn’t anything good on the TV, anyway”

 

Ruby nods in agreement and decides to cuddle with Yang and Zwei, she quickly falls asleep.

 

The next morning Ruby wakes up sleeping with Yang on her bed, she has her pajamas on, she decides to ignore that and change into her clothes from yesterday, she decides to leave early to Vale to investigate some more of this dust robberies, after all, it’s a huntress job to stop robberies.

 

She activates The way of the wolf and walks with her wolves towards the city, she decides to try something and she grabs a wolf and puts it on her inventory, surprisingly it works, she puts all of them there, two windows appear.

 

[Update on the system, new skills added]

 

[Skill gained Mechanic Knowledge Lvl:20]

 

Ruby smiles and deactivates the way of the wolf, she buys a ticket to a boat and boards it, she smiles during the ride and once they get to the city she decides to buy some meat, she gets into an alley and pulls her wolves out giving them their meat, she smiles as they eat, once they are finished she pulls them into her inventory, she climbs a building and starts searching for the guy she knows is called Roman Torchwick, she doesn’t want him to go to justice, she wants to rescue him from that girl, Cinder.

 

Ruby keeps searching for the guy, her leap skill leveled up by one during all this, she decides to put on her grimm clothing, she gets a headache at first but then she notices a new bar has appeared.

 

[Corruption meter: 1%]

 

Ruby gasps, she can be corrupted by the grimm clothing but her stat boosts are excellent, she decides to keep them on just to talk to Roman.

 

Half an hour later she finally find the warehouse in which Cinder talked to him, she descends the building and removes her emblem from her hoodie, storing it on her inventory, she enters through the door “Torchwick”

 

Roman turns his head “Who are you?”

 

“I’m the one that’s going to rescue you from Cinder” Ruby says in a deep voice

 

Roman tilts his head “And how exactly are you going to do that?” he smirks

 

Ruby groans mentally “Well I will give you protection, I know someone that can get you out of trouble, all you have to do is stay working for her until I tell him and then I will bring you instructions on what to do”

 

“And how will you keep contact with me? I assume you want to keep a connection with me in case something goes wrong”

 

Ruby nods “I will give you my scroll number, you will inform me weekly about what happens so I can help” Ruby writes her scroll number on a paper and hands it to him “If you tell her what happens, I will know”

 

Ruby starts walking outside, she stomps on the ground breaking the floor to give him an example.

 

“Hey no need to worry about stuff like that, I always liked Girls in black with skin tight black clothing better than girls like her” He chuckles and winks at her “I really like how the tail wags with that skin tight suit”

 

Ruby rolls her eyes and walks outside, she climbs a building and changes clothing, setting her emblem back to where it should be, she starts jumping from building to building with her speed and the way of the wolf, she climbs down and deactivates the way of the wolf.

 

Ruby takes her boat back home and goes back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a Timeskip


	7. Ruby Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the first episode, they haven't changed much

Ruby was listening at some music when suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around examining the person.

 

\------------------------------

Junior's Henchmen (Human): Just a simple Henchmen

Lvl: 2

 

STR: 7

AGI: 5

DEX: 6

CON: 7

INT: 3

WIS: 4

CAR: 5

Luck: 5

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Sword Mastery Lvl: 1

Combat against Humans Lvl: 3

 

\------------------------------

 

The man signals at Ruby to take her headphones off “What do you want?” Ruby says in an annoyed tone.

 

“This is a robbery!” the man says.

 

“Oh so you want to rob me” Ruby says.

 

“Yes!” the man says.

 

Ruby smirks and punches the man out of the window of the store, breaking his ribs and the window, she smiles “Robbery you said?” she smirks.

Roman rolls his eyes “get her” they all run at her as Roman starts running away from the store.

 

Ruby pulls Crescent Rose out of her inventory and hits the guys throwing them out of the store “Call an ambulance, they are gonna need it” she says as she starts running towards Roman, she climbs the building he is on top of, she then sees a Bullhead behind him.

 

Roman laughs “End of the line, Red!” he grabs a dust crystal and throws it at her, she grabs it with her hand and throws it back.

 

“I won’t fall for that” She smirks aiming Crescent rose at the crystal.

 

He runs and boards the plane “We got a huntress” he says as a woman in red walks to where he was, it doesn’t take long for Ruby to recognize her from previously, just in case she uses examine on her.

 

\------------------------------

 

Cinder Fall: Princess Without a Fairy Godmother/Half Maiden Lvl: 30

 

STR: 45

AGI: 25

DEX: 50

CON: 40

INT: 28

WIS: 25

CAR: 50

Luck: 15

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

That must mean she might have other skills, Ruby decides not to waste time and shoot at her, Cinder deflects her shoots at the sides and shoots a beam of fire at her, however a new huntress arrives and shields Ruby, Ruby decides to examine her.

 

\------------------------------

 

Glynda Goodwitch (Human): The Good Witch Lvl: 29

 

STR: 50

AGI: 20

DEX: 40

CON: 50

INT: 40

WIS: 30

CAR: 40

Luck: 17

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Ruby decides to see her skills

 

\------------------------------

 

Telekinesis Lvl: 15

Crafting Lvl: 10

Blunt Weapons Crafting Lvl: 10

Blunt weapons Mastery Lvl: 14

Dust Mixing Mastery Lvl: 13

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 16

Combat against Humans Lvl: 15

Seducing Lvl: 15

Lying Lvl: 12

 

\------------------------------

 

“She seems very skilled” Ruby thinks, but before she can think anything else, Glynda summons several streaks of purple and launches them at the Bullhead, Roman makes the ship take most of the shots, Cinder then summons a circle of fire below Glynda and then makes it explode, Glynda evades and gathers the shards of the explosion and directs them at Cinder, Cinder shoots fire at the debris, Glynda keeps the debris separated and sends it back at Cinder, Cinder summons a lot of fire turning the debris into dust, Ruby grabs Crescent rose and starts shooting at the engines of the ship, Glynda summons a storm cloud on top of the ship, Ruby then starts shooting at Cinder, Cinder deflects each shot, the storm cloud makes ice shards fall on top of the Bullhead, one of the shards almost hitting Roman in the head, in a last effort to escape, Cinder decides to make the ground below Ruby and Glynda explode, they both evade as the Bullhead leaves.

 

Ruby turns her head and looks at Glynda “Glynda Goodwitch The Huntress at Beacon?! Can I have your autograph??” Ruby asks very excited, however Glynda looks angry at her.

 

Moments later Ruby and Glynda are in an interrogation room “What you did was irresponsible! You could have gotten hurt! And more importantly, you took those people to the hospital!” Glynda slaps Ruby’s hand.

 

Ruby winces in pain as third person is Revealed behind the shadows, she tries to examine her.

 

\------------------------------

 

Ozpin Pine: The Wizard Lvl: ???

 

STR: ??

AGI: ??

DEX: ??

CON: ??

INT: ??

WIS: ??

CAR: ??

Luck: ??

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

She seems surprised at first, the woman in olive green clothes gets close to her face and notes “You have silver eyes” She puts a plate of cookies in front of Ruby.

 

Ruby decides to examine the cookies.

 

[Grimm-Mart Brand cookies: Considered the best cookies by most people. +5 hp per cookie.

 

Ruby decides to eat them very quickly.

 

Oz chuckles at the young lady “So how did you get here? Who taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?”

 

Ruby tilts her head “I was trained by my uncle and the store I was, I had a feeling it would get attacked so I decided to go there and buy some stuff”

 

Oz chuckles “A dusty old Crow. I will trust you, Ruby Rose, you will also be getting transferred to Beacon one year earlier, that’s all” The woman in olive green clothes says before getting of her chair.

 

Ruby squeals in excitement and Glynda is with her palm on her face.

 

The day after Yang is hugging Ruby close “Yang you are asphyxiating me with your pillows”

 

Yang stops hugging Ruby “sorry sis”

 

Ruby looks at the city from the window “A wonderful view, don’t you think, sis?”

 

Yang nods “I like it a lot”

 

A boy with blonde hair paces by very quickly and enters a bathroom, Ruby can hear him vomiting “Yeah I hope I don’t get him as a teammate”

 

Yang chuckles “Yeah, me too Rubes, however Beacon is our new home now.


	8. A Beacon of light for Everyone

Ruby gasps as they land at Beacon, she looks around smiling as she sees everything “Look at all the weapons! They are so awesome!!” Ruby smiles as she looks around “I can see a missile launcher hammer! A Flamethrower mixed with a crossbow, oh and she has a pata with a retractable blade on her other hand!”

 

Yang chuckles “I never understood your obsession with weapons”

 

Ruby looks at her sister “Weapons are like semblances, they are unique, each person has a different one because it’s a reflection of their souls”

 

Yang nods “Well anyway, I want to see the whole place before headmistress Oz gives her speech, later!” with that Yang runs away.

 

Ruby looks around before noticing a girl with white hair carrying a lot of luggage “Do you need help?” Ruby walks alongside her, she examines her.

 

\------------------------------

 

Weiss Schnee (Human): Ice Princess

Lvl: 7

 

STR: 12

AGI: 14

DEX: 14

CON: 16

INT: 23

WIS: 10

CAR: 9

Luck: 7

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

“No thanks, I can carry it on my own” Weiss says in an almost royal tone.

 

Ruby nods and goes to her skills.

 

\------------------------------

 

Glyphs Lvl: 7

Glyph Summoning Lvl:1

Firearms Mastery Lvl: 7

Rapier Mastery Lvl: 8

Close Combat Mastery Lvl: 9

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 4

Combat against Humans Lvl: 6

Singing Lvl: 10

Money throwing Lvl: 5

 

\------------------------------

 

Before Ruby could say anything else a second girl appears, this one has a black color scheme “Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation, the biggest dust company in the world”

 

Weiss seems honored that she was recognized.

 

“A company currently expanding on slavery” The girl in black says.

 

Weiss gasps “How dare you?!”

 

Ruby decides to examine the girl in black.

 

\------------------------------

 

Blake Belladonna (Faunus. House Cat): The Beauty

Lvl: 6

 

STR: 14

AGI: 15

DEX: 17

CON: 13

INT: 14

WIS: 13

CAR: 15

Luck: 6

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Blake looks at Weiss “You also refuse her help and instead let your butlers carry the biggest part of it” Blake smirks and leaves.

 

Weiss stomps her foot and leaves annoyed.

 

Ruby tilts her head and decides to go and look around, there she finds the blonde guy that vomited in the ship, she now notices he has two horns in his head that look like they are supposed to trap stuff in there.

 

\------------------------------

Jaune Arc (Faunus. Hercules Beetle): Arcangel

Lvl: 3

 

STR: 10

AGI: 4

DEX: 5

CON: 13

INT: 5

WIS: 5

CAR: 2

Luck: 7

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Ruby smiles “Hi Vomit Boy”

 

He groans “Hello, friendly girl” he sighs “I couldn’t think of anything better”

 

She chuckles “don’t worry about it, so you have a problem with heights?”

 

He nods “I also don’t know how to socialize all that well. Name’s Jaune Arc, easy to pronounce, easy to remember”

 

Ruby nods “Yeah it’s a very easy name, mine is Ruby Rose, it’s nice to meet you” she pulls Crescent rose and the massive scythe springs to life “This Crescent Rose, my scythe, it’s also a High Caliber Sniper Rifle”

 

Jaune tilts his head “A what?”

 

Ruby is about to punch the guy for not knowing “It’s also a gun”

 

Jaune nods, he blushes in embarrassment about how complex the weapon is in comparison to his, he then pulls his sword and shield “Crocea Mors, it’s just a sword and a shield”

 

“You didn’t design it right?” Ruby says shocked by the simplicity of the weapon.

 

“No, it was the weapon my great great grandfather” Jaune says proud of owning the old weapon.

 

Ruby nods “An elegant weapon for a more civilized age”

 

Jaune looks at his wristwatch “We have to go to the speech”

 

Ruby lifts Jaune like a potato sack “If you vomit on my clothes I’m gonna kill you” she then starts using speed and gets there very quickly, a trail of rose petals behind her, she sets Jaune down and enters with him to the Main hall of Beacon, there is Headmistress Ozpin and Glynda.

 

Ozpin looks around before speaking at the mike “I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to learn how to be heroes and help those in need, and when you have finished, you will dedicate your life to protecting them. But I look amongst you, and all I see is potential, you need direction, leadership and the help to learn those skills to do what you will need to do to ensure everyone you care about and those in need are protected, but currently, this is wasted potential, because you are without the resources to do so. You assume knowledge will get you very far, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far, not only you need knowledge, but experience and critical thinking, both of which you will get at my school, with that, all your potential will no longer be wasted” Oz smiles as she sees all of the students “You will make your families and me, very proud” she turns around and walks away.

 

Glynda walks towards the mike “Now you need to go to the ballroom to rest for tomorrow, the initiation will be hard, believe me it will, but the Headmistress and I believe in all of you, so please, rest so it can be easier for you” Glynda walks away with the headmistress.

 

Yang looks at Ruby “That was a very reinforcing speech”

 

Ruby nods.

 

Weiss looks at them “Well, did you think the girl who has been headmistress for forty years would have a speech that would break everyone’s spirit? she is a very wise woman, it’s a role model for all the young ladies of the world”

 

Later Ruby and Yang are at the ballroom on their pajamas “Rubes, you need to get to know more people, like that White Haired girl, or that one with the bow on the head”

 

Ruby looks at the girl with the bow “I know her, she was there when I met Weiss”

 

Yang smirks “You should get to know her better” Yang pulls Ruby by the arm and walks towards Blake “Hi! My sister and I would like to meet you, you seem like a nice girl”

 

Blake looks up from her book and then back down “Hi”

 

Ruby seems curious by the book “What are you reading?”

 

Blake smiles “It’s a book about a man with two souls fighting for power over his body”

 

Yang smiles “So what’s your name? mine is Yang and this is my sister Ruby”

 

“Blake” she continues reading her book.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Blake” Ruby smiles “There aren’t a lot of people who like to talk about books”

 

“Just because I like engines more, doesn’t mean I don’t like books” Says Yang in a painned manner.

 

Blake smiles “Well it’s nice to meet you, girls” she then looks back at her book “We could make a book club if you’d like”

 

Weiss overhears that “A book club, of course I want to join, good thing I took some books from Atlas”

 

Ruby smiles “I’m glad to meet you girls” she hugs them.


	9. Area 1: Emerald Forest

Ruby groans “Yang I will socialize when I get a team, fighting is first, you know that”

 

Yang nods “Ruby, you need to socialize, socialising will make fighting with other people easier”

 

Ruby groans, she wants to get away from the conversation, so she decides to examine that girl over there and the boy in green next to her, they seem like brother and sister, maybe they’re having a similar conversation.

 

\------------------------------

 

Lie Ren (Human): The Lotus on a River

Lvl: 8

 

STR: 15

AGI: 13

DEX: 17

CON: 15

INT: 19

WIS: 30

CAR: 12

Luck: 8

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

\------------------------------

 

Nora Valkyrie (Faunus.Eel): The Queen of the Castle

Lvl: 7

 

STR: 22

AGI: 10

DEX: 20

CON: 20

INT: 10

WIS: 9

CAR: 13

Luck: 10

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Ruby smiles, they have good stats, they would be good teammates, she then notices Jaune is talking with Weiss and another girl, she shrugs and decides to examine her.

 

\------------------------------

 

Pyrrha Nikos (Human): The Invincible Girl

Lvl: 13

 

STR: 19

AGI: 15

DEX: 16

CON: 23

INT: 18

WIS: 20

CAR: 40

Luck: 10

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Ruby tilts her head “Isn’t she the Pumpkin Pete’s mascot?”

 

Jaune stops talking “She’s the mascot?”

 

Pyrrha nods “It’s sad that they aren’t healthy”

 

Ruby nods “Well we should be moving to the cliff”

 

Ozpin smiles as everyone arrives at the cliff, Glynda laughs with her “You got the popcorn?” Glynda nods and shows her the bag of popcorn behind her.

 

Everyone tilts their heads.

 

Oz clears her throat “Well anyway, you might wonder why you are here, well this is the initiation, you will be launched into the Emerald Forest, the first person you have eye contact with is going to be your partner, don’t try to cheat it, we will know who you end with, anyway, you all need to have a landing strategy based on your skills, then you will need to retrieve a relic to know who your team is”

 

Jaune lifts his arm up “What’s a land strategy?”

 

Glynda and Oz looks at each other before Oz smiles “Just don’t break a bone, you will need this” Oz hands Jaune a bag with rocks.

 

Ruby gets a new window.

 

[Emerald Forest Area map unlocked]

 

Ruby smiles before everyone gets launched into the forest, Ruby smiles as she transforms into her wolf form and uses Crescent Rose to shoot at the ground, she then grabs onto a tree and spins around it, she does a backflip and lands perfectly, she starts walking around the forest searching for anyone.

 

“Who would be a good teammate, Blake is nice and she likes books like me, she is pretty too” she looks around and continues walking “Yang would be nice, I have known her since ever. Weiss would be nice too, she seemed to like books and she is pretty too. Jaune would be nice, he doesn’t seem to have his aura yet, I could activate it and mold him into a powerful fighter… a powerful mindless fighter” Ruby thinks about it for a minute and then looks at her corruption bar.

 

[Corruption meter: 10%]

 

She groans “I shouldn’t use that to run around the forest so much”

 

Ruby then runs into Weiss “Hi Weiss, I guess we are teammates now” Ruby smiles.

 

Weiss nods “You seem competent enough, we shall be teammates”

 

They both start walking slowly into the forest, then they see Jaune stuck in a tree, Weiss changes path and Ruby follows “Sorry Jaune” Ruby says, as they keep walking in the forest they find a small pack of Beowolves.

 

Ruby smiles “I take the ones on the right and you the ones on the left” Weiss nods and grabs Myrtenaster, her Rapier Revolver hybrid, Ruby jumps and slashes the first beowolf in half, she grabs Crescent Rose tightly and shoots at one on her back, using the kick of Crescent rose to slam it on the one in front of her, she then shoots the one behind it with Crescent Rose, she kicks on behind her and moves Crescent Rose to cut it in half, she then looks back and Weiss just finished the last Beowolf on her side.

 

“Good job, you are far more competent than what I originally thought” says Weiss in a cocky tone of voice.

 

Ruby doesn’t seem so happy “Look Weiss, if we are gonna be teammates I’m going to need your respect, I will respect you and you will respect me, no secrets between the two of us, so that’s why I’m gonna tell you something, Send Party Invite Weiss Schnee”

 

Weiss is about to say something but a window appears in front of her.

 

[Party invite from Ruby Rose, do you wish to accept?]

 

Weiss looks at Ruby “Is this your semblance?”

 

Ruby shakes her head “I don’t know what it is, but it isn’t my semblance”

 

Weiss is a bit shocked but decides to accept after confirming it’s not an illusion, she then sees a Party window appear in front of her, she notices Ruby’s emblem, a yellow emblem which she assumes is Yang and a dog face “You have a dog in your party?”

 

Ruby nods “He is at home, I also need to tell you other thing” Ruby activates the way of the wolf and finishes transforming.

 

“This is part of this power… I assume” Weiss is shocked from all this.

 

Ruby nods “I also have this” Ruby pulls her wolves from her inventory “This is my pack”

 

Weiss gasps, not from the fact that Ruby just pulled wolves from her inventory “THEY ARE SO CUTE!” she pets the bigger one and then the other ones, Ruby’s beta licks Weiss “I could never have a dog at home” she smiles.

 

“Well anyway” Ruby pulls them back to her inventory “We have to move and get to the relics quickly” Ruby turns her head around and notices a Nevermore “And I have an idea on how, follow me slowly” Ruby hides Weiss with her hoodie and starts sneaking, Weiss blushes at how close she is with Ruby, Ruby sneaks very slowly towards the Nevermore “Weiss, stay in my back” Weiss nods and hugs Ruby from her back as Ruby starts climbing the Nevermore, she removes the hoodie and hits it with her claws, she then examines it as it starts flying.

 

\------------------------------

Nevermore (Big Grimm Crow): The Claw of the Raven

Lvl: None

 

STR: 40

AGI: 20

DEX: 30

CON: 60

INT: 10

WIS: 5

CAR: 0

Luck: 0

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

She then choose to look at it’s skills

 

\------------------------------

 

Demonic Harmony Lvl: MAX

Combat Flight Mastery Lvl: 5

Combat against Humans Lvl: 4

Feather Missiles Lvl: MAX

Headbutt Lvl: 2

 

\------------------------------

 

With that Ruby decides to grab it’s feathers and guide it, she opens her map and notices a clear area with a small broken building “That must be where the relic is, are you able to watch the map?”

 

Weiss nods “I can see it, I’m glad we can be teammates, I’m sorry if I seem cold, I don’t deal with… feelings”

 

Ruby nods slowly “I can’t understand why but I’ll keep it mind”


	10. Full Party

Ruby looks down “This should be our stop” she grabs Weiss and jumps from the nevermore falling down to the ground Ruby grabs Crescent Rose with one hand and begins shooting down to the ground until they are slow enough to land with no problem, Ruby is holding Weiss bridal style and runs towards the temple as the nevermore shoots feathers at them, Ruby is far too fast for any of the feather to hit her, the Nevermore flies back to think of a better strategy.

 

Yang waves her hand “Hi sis” Ruby smiles “I found a partner” She points towards Blake.

 

Weiss quickly grabs a relic “Yeah, Ruby is my partner”

 

Ruby nods “Yeah we took down a pack of Beowolves”

 

Yang doesn’t seem too impressed “What about four Ursas?”

 

Weiss points towards the Nevermore “Yeah we need to find a better spot to fight it, here we are an easy target”

 

Ruby nods before Nora and Ren arrive on an Ursa, Ren seems annoyed, Nora gasps before grabbing a relic “I’m the Queen of the castle! I’m the Queen of the castle!” she laughs like a maniac.

 

Jaune slowly walks towards them as Pyrrha runs at the temple with a Deathstalker on her tail, Ruby decides to examine it as Pyrrha runs towards them, as Ruby examines the deathstalker she aims towards it’s eyes changing her dust cartridge to one with armor piercing shots.

 

\------------------------------

Death Stalker (Big Grimm Scorpion): Get over here

Lvl: None

 

STR: 50

AGI: 5

DEX: 3

CON: 70

INT: 10

WIS: 5

CAR: 0

Luck: 0

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Ruby smiles and shoots, taking out one of it’s eyes, the shot doesn’t penetrate deep enough to kill it.

 

\------------------------------

 

Demonic Harmony Lvl: MAX

Close Combat Mastery Lvl: 5

Combat against Humans Lvl: 2

Scorpion Tail Mastery Lvl: MAX

Poison Fang Lvl: MAX

 

\------------------------------

 

Ruby and the others start running towards the other part of the temple, the two big grimm following closely, Nora shoots some anti aerial shots at the Nevermore, Weiss puts a Glyph down where Nora is and grabs her rescuing her before the Nevermore rams into the bridge where she was standing, Blake jumps on top of the Nevermore and starts shooting it from on top, she jumps down and then uses her Shadow semblance and Kusarigama to land safely, there, Ruby, Weiss and Yang are, they all start shooting at the Nevermore, it is evading most of their shots “Yang your shoots slow it down, slow it so Weiss can trap it with her Ice” Yang jumps into the Nevermore’s mouth opening it with all her strength, a window pops up in front of her.

 

[Your strength has leveled up by one!]

 

Yang starts shooting into the Nevermore’s mouth as it slows it down, she then jumps when it’s about to hid a wall, it hits it and falls to the ground, it tries to fly upwards but Weiss traps it with her ice “Blake, we need to make a slingshot, Weiss, use your glyphs to impulse me and then to make me fast enough to climb the wall” Yang and Blake position themselves to make the slingshot with two columns from the temple, Ruby fires forward to impulse herself towards the slingshot, she lands to fire herself towards it, Weiss stops her to aim “I trust you can make the shot” Weiss smirks and shoots Ruby towards the Nevermore, Ruby lands with Crescent Rose on it’s neck, she then starts running upwards, Weiss summons speed Glyphs on the wall to power Ruby upwards, Ruby keeps running as fast as she can, eventually decapitating the Nevermore, as she lands on the cliff she notices some loot fell down from the head.

 

[Level up! 5 Stat points awarded]

 

[Mask of Shadows: This mask was crafted from the mask of a strong nevermore, defeated in battle by a Legendary warrior with Silver eyes, it allows the user to transform into a Bird of grimm coloration when equipped with other Grimm clothes. +10 Charisma +10 Agility +10 Dexterity +5 Intelligence +5 Wisdom]

 

The rest of the loot surprises her, it’s not a skill book or a piece of clothing, they are two small guns that look practically the same except for where a blade is placed.

 

[Crescent Fire: A weapon crafted by a Legendary warrior with Silver eyes, this shotgun has a retractable scythe along with it’s companion, the owner hated reloading so they are compatible with clips to make reloading easier, this is the right hand one. Climbing it’s easier with this equipped]

 

[Crescent Hell: A weapon crafted by a Legendary warrior with Silver eyes, this shotgun has a retractable scythe along with it’s companion, the owner hated reloading so they are compatible with clips to make reloading easier, this is the left hand one. Climbing it’s easier with this equipped]

 

Ruby smiles as she climbs down with the pair of shotguns, she smiles as she looks at the other girls.

 

Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren are standing at the stage alongside headmistress Ozpin “Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR… led by Jaune Arc!” Oz smiles softly proud of her students “Congratulations, young one” Team JNPR leaves the stage, as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang walks towards their places, standing firmly there “And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long.” Oz turns towards them and smiles “The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY” She chuckles and smiles “Unsurprisingly led by Ruby Rose, congratulations Ruby” she closes her eyes “It will surely be an interesting year”

 

As the night comes all of team RWBY is in their dorm room “Blake, as you are part of the team, I must tell you the same thing I told Weiss in the forest, if we want this to work, we don’t need to keep secrets to ourselves, that’s why I’m going to show you my secrets” Ruby takes a deep breath as Blake looks at her with a questioning look “Party invite Blake Belladonna” Blake looks shocked as a window appears in front of her.

 

[Party invite from Ruby Rose, do you wish to accept?]

 

Blake looks at Ruby “Not your semblance right? I saw you running quickly”

 

Ruby nods “It’s true that it is not my semblance, however this is not the only thing” she activates The way of the wolf and she smiles.

 

Blake sighs and removes the bow from her head, revealing a pair of cat ears “Please don’t get near me when you are like that, wolf hair gives me allergies”

 

Ruby nods slowly and deactivates it, turning back to normal “Guess you can’t meet my wolf pack then”

 

Weiss is blushing very hard “Cat, wolf, too cute” she whispers.

 

Yang sighs “I have a secret that I must tell you, I have been trying to find my Mother, Raven Branwen, I haven’t been able to do it, I know some will try to help me from you, but please don’t try to”

 

Weiss stares down at the ground “I guess I have to tell my secret too. My father is… well my father, he doesn’t like faunus a lot, he has gained power through stealing the company from my mother's hands with the council at Atlas, I have tried to regain the company for a lot of time to stop him from dirtying the Schnee name, hopefully being a huntress will help”

 

Blake puts a hand on Weiss’ shoulder and hugs her, Yang and Ruby join the hug, Weiss hugs back smiling.

 

Blake then looks at them, I’m glad we are able to trust each other, this will make things easier”

 

Ruby nods “Now we need to sleep, because tomorrow will be a hard day”

 

Blake enters the bathroom and changes her clothes, then Weiss enters, then Yang and then Ruby, they all go to bed and sleep, except Ruby, she waits until everyone is asleep and then climbs out of the window, she pulls her scroll from her inventory “Roman, I need you to tell me what’s going on” she is using a voice editor app in her scroll to sound like she does when she talks with him.

 

Roman sighs from the other side “Well, leatherwolf, the flame girl plans on visiting beacon, the dust business is going according to her plan, she has help from the White Fang, they are helping me carry them to the point where she wants it, Neo is tracking down a shipment of atlas military” he lets some smoke fly out of his mouth from his cigar “How long will it take until I can set up my Bar I want, I heard it’s more productive than stealing”

 

Ruby smiles “I’ll just have to give the report of this to a higher up, don’t worry about it” she breathes slowly “We’ll keep in touch”

 

Roman nods “Later, leatherwolf”

 

With that Ruby ends the call and enters to the room, falling asleep in her bed.


	11. First day of class

Ruby wakes up and smiles, she decides to take a bath as she is the first one to wake up, she opens the door to the bathroom and takes her clothes off, she sets them to the side and begins bathing, after she is done bathing she puts on her clothes, she then proceeds to wake Yang up “Yang, take a bath”

 

Yang wakes up groaning and nods “Just promise to give me some coffee” Ruby nods as Yang goes to take a bath, Ruby smiles and goes to the hallroom where all their luggage is, she carries it to their room and sets it right next to the door, the noise is enough to wake Blake up.

 

“Ruby, who’s in the bathroom” Says the tired cat faunus.

 

“Yang” Says Ruby as she sits right next to the luggage.

 

Yang comes out of the bathroom fully clothed “Your turn, Blake”

 

Blake nods yawning and enters the bathroom.

 

“She is so cute!” Yang squeals.

 

Ruby nods in agreement “And pretty, like Weiss” she then walks towards the bed Weiss is in, Ruby then pulls a coffee mug from her inventory and hands it to Yang.

 

Yang smiles and takes it, taking a sip immediately.

 

Ruby touches Weiss shoulder very gently and moves her a bit, that is enough to wake the Heiress up “What’s going on?” says Weiss as she wakes up.

 

Ruby smiles “We need to train before school starts, clean the room and decorate, I have already a plan to fit everything up”

 

Weiss nods “Who’s in the bathroom?” she yawns.

 

Ruby smiles “Blake”

 

Weiss nods “You have coffee, give me”

 

Ruby hands a coffee cup from her inventory to Weiss, the heiress takes it and begins drinking it as Blake comes out of the bathroom with her clothes on, Weiss sets her coffee cup down and enters the bathroom to take a bath.

 

Blake looks at Ruby “Do you have tea?”

 

Ruby nods and hands Blake a tea cup from her inventory “Dad likes it when I cook”

 

Blake nods and takes a sip of the cup, Yang already done with her coffee, she sets it on the table, they wait for Weiss to come out, Blake already done with her cup, Weiss comes out of the bathroom without clothes, Blake, Ruby and Yang blush and they look at each other.

 

Weiss puts her clothes on in front of them “Not keeping secrets from each other” she says as she finishes clothing.

 

Ruby clears her throat “Weiss, Blake, Yang, we need to clean the room, train and decorate, not in that order, I have already carried the luggage here, I will make some bunk beds so we can have more space, I hope you girls agree”

 

Weiss looks at Ruby “Are you sure they will be safe”

 

Ruby nods “I have level 10 on crafting, it will work”

 

Weiss looks a bit worried “I’ll trust you”

 

Ruby nods and grabs the beds setting them in her inventory, she then opens a new window, it says crafting, she then puts two beds in it and they become bunk beds as if it was magic, she then sets them up where they should be, two bunk beds “See, they look safe”

 

Weiss decides to test it and shake them “Very sturdy beds”

 

Ruby nods “Now we have to clean and decorate”

 

They all nod and start unpacking and cleaning, once everything seems to be placed Ruby smiles “I have one more thing to unpack” Ruby takes out of her inventory the grimm clothes and puts them in the closet, she puts the Masks on the shelves.

 

Yang tilts her head “Ruby what is that?”

 

Ruby smiles “So after defeating the Grimm, I get some items like real rpgs, I got the masks from an Alpha Beowolf and the Nevermore, the clothes I got from a Vicegrip, Whisperer and Black Death”

 

Yang looks worried “Are they safe?”

 

Ruby nods “Nothing bad happens when I wear them” Ruby gets a new window.

 

[Lying leveled up to level 3]

 

Ruby smiles “So anyway, we need to train to get stronger, because, we saw how easily we got rid of the Nevermore, and that’s with our current levels, so we need to be stronger, I have thought about it while you were bathing”

 

The three girls tilts their heads.

 

Ruby smiles “So Yang, you are a close combat fighter, your role is a Brawler, Blake, you are all about speed and being sneaky, your role is a rogue” Ruby then looks at Weiss “Weiss, you are a mix between a duelist and a summoner, don’t tell me I’m wrong, we need to level up your glyph summoning skill”

 

Weiss nods “So what are you?”

 

Ruby smirks “I’m a druid and a monk”

 

Weiss looks confused “What’s a druid”

 

“A character who can talk with nature” Blake answers.

 

Ruby nods “anyway, we can’t practice where everyone might see us, that’s why we are going to the forest”

 

Weiss nods “Good idea, so I have to practice my summoning and skills with the rapier”

 

Ruby nods “Yang has to practice her punching, kicking and moves that can keep opponents in place”

 

“And I will have to practice sneaking, climbing, leaping and hiding” Blake looks at Ruby.

 

“Have you played RPGs or all of this comes from books?” Yang smiles.

 

Blake looks at Yang “I have played some RPGs”

 

Ruby and the other start walking outside the dorm rooms, they start walking towards the main doors of Beacon, they encounter Ozpin on the way, the headmistress smiles at them “Early training, I see?” They all nod “Ah I remember my younger days, I used to train with Glynda in the mornings too, we have always been close friends”

 

Weiss smiles “That’s a nice story, we would like to hear more but, we still need to do our training, besides I’m guessing a headmistress like you has a very tight schedule”

 

Oz nods “I won’t stop you more, go and train, young ladies” she smiles and starts walking to the Beacon tower, her long silvery hair moving with the cold morning breeze.

 

Team RWBY starts walking towards the forest until they find a small clear zone not so far away from Beacon.

 

“Alright, Yang and Blake, you can start by sparing against each other, Weiss, let me see what you can Summon” Says Ruby in a friendly tone.

 

Blake pulls Gambol Shroud and starts swinging it at Yang, Yang evades some hits and punches Blake.

 

Weiss nods and grabs myrtenaster doing a small dance and then hitting the ground, some very small Nevermores come out of a Glyph.

 

Ruby claps “Good job, it’s small but that’s how everyone started, now try something a bit bigger, like a life stealer”

 

Weiss nods and makes the birds go away, she then does another dance and summons a pair of Lifestealers, she also sees a window in front of her.

 

[Glyph summoning has leveled up by 1. Now you are able to summon things half your size]

 

Weiss smirks and makes the life stealers disappear, she then makes a Sneaker Grimm appear.

 

Ruby smiles “Can you make it invisible?”

 

Weiss nods and makes the grimm with chameleon like appearance invisible, she then makes it jump onto a tree, it becomes visible again as Weiss isn’t used to it.

 

Ruby claps “Perfect, now let me try a skill of mine” Ruby wraps a tree branch around the Grimm, she destroys it with all of the strength of the tree.

 

Weiss smirks and summons a small Carnage Snapper, the grimm crocodile jumps at Ruby attempting to bite her.

 

Ruby then activates her way of the wolf and cuts the crocodile's throat, making it disappear.

 

Weiss takes a deep breath and concentrates, a new window pops up in front of her.

 

[Glyph summoning has leveled up by 1. Now you are able to summon things your own size]

 

Weiss then summons a normal sized Longhorn grimm, it looks at Ruby and begins charging at her, some smoke coming out of the bull grimm.

 

Ruby jumps on top of it and shoots it on the neck with Crescent Rose “Come on Weiss, you can throw worse things than a bull”

 

Weiss summons a normal sized Deathstalker, it isn’t as big as the one team JNPR fought but it is Weiss sized, the grimm walks towards Ruby.

 

Ruby grabs Crescent Hell and Crescent Fire from her inventory, she uses Crescent Hell’s scythe to lift the grimm by the pincers and then Crescent Fire to shoot it on it’s weak point.

 

Weiss looks at that amazed by Ruby’s skills and decides to throw in something interesting, she summons a Stalking Tentacles grimm, the tentacles wrap around Ruby’s hands and she tries to free herself, the Grimm wraps other tentacles on Ruby’s legs as Ruby tries to think of something quickly.

 

Weiss smiles and walks towards Ruby “Is this enough for your skills?” Weiss smirks.

 

Ruby shakes her head and activates The way of the squid for the first time, she feels some pain on her back as tentacles start growing from her back, she smirks as she grabs Crescent Fire and Crescent Hell with the tentacles, she shoots the Squid Grimm in the face and deactivates the ability, she grabs the pair of shotguns.

 

Weiss gasps at the display of ability.

 

Blake gasps as she sees the tentacles on Ruby’s back, this causes Yang to have an opening and punch Blake in the stomach, Blake winces in pain but then she breathes slowly.

 

Weiss looks at Blake and Yang “That was a nice match, care to exchange partners for a bit?” 

 

Blake and Yang nod, Yang puts her combat pose as Weiss walks in front of her, Blake walks towards Ruby and puts her combat pose, Ruby deactivates her way of the wolf and smirks, Weiss summons two Pawn grimm, the monkey grimm fly directly at Yang, Yang punches one while the other kicks Yang in the back, Blake starts shooting at Ruby, Ruby uses the kick of Crescent Fire to propel towards Blake, Blake swings at Ruby and Ruby blocks with Crescent Hell, Blake uses the sheathe of Gambol Shroud to punch Ruby in the face, Ruby shoots Blake in the stomach with Crescent Fire and grabs Gambol shroud with Crescent Hell, Yang grabs a tail of the Pawn grimm and slams it against the other, Weiss summons a Deathstalker and it attacks Yang with it’s tail, Yang isn’t able to dodge, the Deathstalker grabs Yang with its pincers and Yang starts punching it, Weiss gets a new window notification.

 

[Glyph summoning has leveled up by 1. Now you are able to summon things twice your size]

 

Blake kicks Ruby and jumps towards a tree, Ruby follows Blake, there Ruby has some trouble looking for Blake but suddenly Blake kicks Ruby on her back, Ruby shoots at her with Crescent Hell but it was a Shadow, Yang punches the Deathstalker’s pincer so hard it breaks, she then uses the opportunity to lift it and punch it on it’s stomach killing the deathstalker, Blake keeps kicking Ruby and running, Ruby then gets an idea and starts shooting in circles, she eventually hits Blake, she uses the scythes on her shotguns to grab Blake by the hip and slam her against the ground, Yang gets close enough to Weiss for her to need to use Myrtenaster, Yang punches Weiss and Weiss evades, Weiss swings her rapier towards Yang, Yang evades and punches Weiss in the back, Weiss winces and swings her rapier towards Yang, she hits her in and she staggers, Blake and Ruby start walking towards Yang and Weiss, Yang punches Weiss in the face, Weiss counters summoning Nevermores under Yang, the multiple hits are enough to almost deplete her aura, Yang then hits Weiss with all that strength on her stomach, the hit depletes Weiss aura.

 

Ruby smiles “Well this training session was good, but we need to head to classes”

 

Weiss and the others nods, they all run towards Beacon and get there in time, their class pass very quickly, some were boring according to Yang but they were entertaining to listen to, as they get to the last one, Ruby decides to take out some cookie lollipops from her inventory, she chews on it while listening to Port’s class, Ruby decides to examine their teacher.

 

\------------------------------

 

Peter Port: The Hunter Lvl: 28

 

STR: 60

AGI: 5

DEX: 15

CON: 50

INT: 35

WIS: 30

CAR: 5

Luck: 40

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Ruby nods “he doesn’t seem too charismatic, let’s see his skills” She thinks to herself

 

\------------------------------

 

Fat-to-Aura Lvl: 20

Crafting Lvl: 10

Blunderbuss Crafting Lvl: 9

Axe Crafting Lvl: 9

Multitool Crafting Lvl: 10

Blunderbuss Mastery Lvl: 14

Combat Axe Mastery Lvl: 13

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 20

Combat against Humans Lvl: 10

Lying Lvl: 20

Capturing Creatures of Darkness Lvl: 30

 

\------------------------------

 

Ruby resist the urge to laugh “His semblance is Fat-to-Aura” She thinks to herself, and giggles, Port luckily thinks she is giggling to his story of how he caught a beowolf, Weiss looks a bit annoyed by Ruby’s behavior but decides to ignore it, Port then looks at everyone “A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, honorable, tough, and wise!” he pauses and smiles “So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?”

 

Weiss raises her hand smiles “I do, sir” she smirks in a cocky way.

 

Port smiles “Well then, come forward and face your new opponent” He points towards a cage, he grabs his blunderbuss axe from the wall and he seems ready to open the cage.

 

Weiss walks towards the cage and grabs Myrtenaster, she smiles.

 

Yang raises her fist “You can do it!”

 

Blake is taking video with her scroll”

 

Ruby is smiling “We believe in you Weiss”

 

Weiss feels calm with how they cheer her up, Port looks at her before opening the cage “Your team likes you, that’s good” he opens the cage and a boarbatusk comes out, it immediately spins towards Weiss, she evades to the right and fire Ice towards it, trapping it, she remembers how they used the strategy in the nevermore so it should work, she then goes towards it and stabs it in it’s belly, Port claps “Excellent work, very efficient, your team must be proud of you”

 

Ruby, Blake and Ruby clap, Weiss blushes and bows.

 

Once the class is finished, they all walk outside of the classroom, Weiss, Yang and Blake decide to head to their room, Ruby wants to look around and think of some stuff, she eventually ends up walking into Ozpin

 

The headmistress smiles “Something is troubling you?”

 

Ruby nods “What if I’m not the best leader, what if you made the wrong decision? I don’t want my team to get hurt...”

 

Oz nods slowly “Those are all doubts I had when I got my own team, and even when I became a headmistress, however I chose to ignore them, not for my sake, but for my team, they keep me distracted from focusing on protecting everyone I care for” She pauses and looks at him “It has been only one day of your leadership, you have united those girls under a goal of protecting those in need, themselves and those who they care for, that’s a big achievement, being a leader isn’t just something you do in a battle, but something you do constantly, if you aren’t at your best all the time you could end up hurting someone, but that’s not something that will stop you, believe me” she looks into the distance “I have made more mistakes than any woman, man, children or animal… and that doesn’t stop me from protecting those who follow me” she then looks back at Ruby “I suggest you take some time to think about everything, you will need some rest, now go, young lady”

 

Ruby nods and waves at the headmistress.

 

Ozpin waves back.

 

Ruby enters the RWBY dorm and waves at everyone, Blake is reading a book, Yang is playing a game on her scroll and Weiss is investigating something in her scroll.

 

“What are you investigating, Weiss?”

 

Weiss smiles “Well you have told me that I must be a duelist and a summoner, so I have decided to investigate some more on old tales of summoners”

 

Ruby nods “That’s a very smart decision, Weiss”

 

Weiss smiles “Thanks, Ruby”

 

Ruby nods “We will do our homework and then we shall sleep”

 

They nod and stop doing what they were doing, they start their homework but Yang looks at Ruby “Wow, sis, you are really taking this seriously”

 

Ruby nods “Why shouldn’t I?  A bad decision could lead to something bad”

 

Weiss and Blake nods, Yang just smiles.

 

They finish their homework and change clothing, Ruby, Blake and Yang blush, Weiss seems unaffected, she climbs to her bed and smiles.


	12. Chapter not focused on Jaune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would be Jaunedice, the next chapter would be Jaunedice Pt.2

\------------------------------

Cardin Winchester (Human): The Black Bishop

Lvl: 5

 

STR: 15

AGI: 5

DEX: 6

CON: 15

INT: 3

WIS: 2

CAR: 3

Luck: 12

Skills --->

\------------------------------

\------------------------------

 

Crafting Lvl: 5

Mace Crafting Lvl: 4

Mace Mastery Lvl: 1

Intimidation Lvl: 3

 

\------------------------------

 

Ruby groans “this guy is beating Jaune up, Jaune could dodge with a roll easier, this guy is slower and less agile because of how much armor he is wearing, even with his stats, the armor he has isn’t designed for mobility, he could get behind him and make him lose his footing, then he could hit him several times with his shield”

 

Weiss snorts “He could also ram him with his shield and hit him with his sword”

 

Jaune loses and Yang groans “I owe you ten lien”

 

Ruby chuckles and Blake rolls her eyes, they notice Glynda tells Jaune something and then she turns around to speak to everyone “Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!” Glynda smiles “So practice as much as you can”

 

They all nod, they go towards the dining hall, once there they seat in front of Team JNPR, Nora starts telling a tale, but Ruby isn’t listening, she is focusing on Cardin Winchester, he is bullying a girl she doesn’t recognize, she decides to examine her before stepping in.

 

\------------------------------

 

Velvet Scarlatina (Faunus. Bunny): The Velveteen Rabbit

Lvl: 10

 

STR: 23

AGI: 23

DEX: 23

CON: 23

INT: 23

WIS: 23

CAR: 30

Luck: 15

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Ruby looks at her skills.

 

\------------------------------

 

Mimic Fighting Style Lvl: 14

Crafting Lvl: 15

Hard light projector Crafting Lvl: 13

Camera Crafting Lvl: 8

Multitool Crafting Lvl: 14

Weapon mastery Lvl: MAX

Evade Lvl: MAX

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 15

Combat against Humans Lvl: 13

Cooking Lvl: 16

Sewing Lvl: 13

 

\------------------------------

 

Ruby moves from her chair and grabs Cardin’s hand, she stops him from grabbing her bunny ears and moves his hand very far away from her “If you have a problem with the girl, you have a problem with me, and if you have a problem with me, you have a problem with my team” Weiss, Blake and Yang step behind Ruby, making a barrier between team CRDL and Velvet, then a big guy, a girl wearing sunglasses and a blind guy arrive, they step with Team RWBY, then Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and Jaune step with them, Velvet smiles at that.

 

Cardin having no choice looks at his team and moves them out of the way, Oz looks at that and smiles, she steps in front of Cardin and his team “Guys, you don’t want to bully people in my school, or else I will make sure you can’t enter any Hunter school, am I clear?” Cardin nods and gulps, his team nods twice as fast as him and they go back to their table.

 

The girl with the sunglasses looks at Ruby and smiles “Thanks for stepping up to Velvet while we weren’t here”

  
  


\------------------------------

 

Coco Adel (Human): The Chanel Designer

Lvl: 11

 

STR: 25

AGI: 10

DEX: 12

CON: 20

INT: 15

WIS: 17

CAR: 50

Luck: 13

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

\------------------------------

 

Yatsuhashi Daichi (Human): The Gentle Giant

Lvl: 11

 

STR: 30

AGI: 5

DEX: 6

CON: 30

INT: 15

WIS: 20

CAR: 10

Luck: 20

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

\------------------------------

 

Fox Alistar (Human): The Blind Ninja

Lvl: 10

 

STR: 15

AGI: 20

DEX: 30

CON: 15

INT: 12

WIS: 16

CAR: 9

Luck: 5

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

Ruby smiles “Don’t worry about it, I just don’t like bullies”

 

Coco nods “Hey, my friends and I are going to a coffee place this saturday, are you eight coming?”

 

Ruby, Weiss, Yang and the rest nod “Yeah, it should be fun”


	13. Chapter not focused on Jaune Part 2

\------------------------------

 

Bartholomew Oobleck: The Hunter Lvl: 27

 

STR: 40

AGI: 60

DEX: 20

CON: 35

INT: 50

WIS: 60

CAR: 35

Luck: 10

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

\------------------------------

 

Past Gazing Lvl: MAX

Crafting Lvl: 11

Thermos Crafting Lvl: 9

Firearms Crafting Lvl: 8

Multitool Crafting Lvl: 10

Firearms Mastery Lvl: 14

Blunt Weapons Mastery Lvl: 15

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 20

Combat against Humans Lvl: 10

Storytelling Lvl: MAX

 

\------------------------------

 

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus rights revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menangerie." Oobleck points towards a point in a map behind him and moves in front of his desk "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" he moves quickly in front of the front rows.

 

Some students including Velvet, Jaune and a small girl that Ruby recognizes from the bakery raises their hands.

 

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He takes a sip of his coffee "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Weiss raises her hand "Yes?"

 

“The battle at Fort castle” Weiss says in her royal tone.

 

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck smiles softly.

 

Blake lifts her hand.

 

“Yes, miss Belladonna?” He smiles softly

 

“Night Vision” Blake states.

 

“Excellent, you and miss Schnee are very knowledgeable girls, some students need to learn from you” He smiles but then his smile changes to a look trouble “Cardin, Jaune, you two need to stay after class for additional readings, your notes concern me”

 

As the class finishes everyone leaves, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren come out,  Pyrrha stands to the side of the door “You two go, I’ll stay and wait for Jaune” Nora and Ren shrug and nod.

 

Ruby looks at her team “I want to wait for Cardin, he needs a beating and I think challenging him to an official match would be the best way” Blake, Yang and Weiss smirk and nod.

 

“I bet he will last at least five minutes” Yang tells Blake and Weiss.

 

Weiss smirks “At least two minutes”

 

Blake nods slowly “I bet he will panic and will try to attack Ruby only to get smashed by Crescent Rose”

 

Yang smirks “Ten Lien each, winner gets it all”

 

Ruby rolls her eyes as Cardin and Jaune come out of the door, Oobleck coming out with them “Cardin Winchester, I challenge you to an official match in front of Doctor Oobleck, a qualified referee here at Beacon”

 

Oobleck smirks nodding “The amphitheater is currently free, so the match can begin as soon as possible”

 

Cardin is taken aback by the challenge “Alright, I accept, time to show which Gender is the dominating one”

 

Ruby groans “No gender is greater than the other”

 

Oobleck, Team RWBY and Cardin walk towards the amphitheater, Cardin seems excited to fight against Ruby, she however is annoyed by his attitude, Oobleck notices and smirks “The guy could use some beating” He thinks to himself and sends a message on his scroll.

 

As they arrive to the amphitheater, it seems to be filling with students, Oz and Glynda are there, both have popcorn, however as Ruby starts searching for Jaune and Pyrrha, they don’t seem to be there.

 

She pulls Crescent Rose as Cardin grips his mace tightly, he starts walking towards her, he is sweating because of how big Crescent Rose is, he runs towards Ruby with his mace above his head, once he gets close to her she smash Crescent Rose with the blunt part against him, breaking the floor and almost depleting his aura.

 

Oobleck steps in “Ruby Rose won, Cardin loses”

 

Cardin groans as Ruby lifts Crescent Rose putting it behind her as it turns to it0s compact form, Cardin lifts himself and lifts his mace ready to hit Ruby, but as he is about to hit her, she grabs his hand breaking his hand bones.

 

Oz steps in “Miss Rose, I know he was about to hit you, but please next time refrain from breaking any of his bones”

 

Ruby nods “Alright headmistress”

 

Oz smiles “A hand broken won’t stop him from being a hunter, it will take just a day to be back to normal with his aura and the medical help”

 

As everyone leaves, Yang and Weiss hand Blake their lien, Ruby and the other start walking, she sees Pyrrha leaving Jaune at the dorms rooftop, Jaune is there thinking, she seems confused as to why, she shall talk with him tomorrow.


	14. Botanics and training

Ruby wakes up and smiles, she looks around and notices everyone is asleep, she goes to her normal routine of bathing and letting a cup of coffee besides Yang and Weiss while letting one of tea besides Blake, she lets a note there that she is going to try and level up her vines and other skills.

Ruby steps into the emerald forest, she looks around and decides to try something, she summons a small flower and makes it shoot some spores.

[New skill unlocked through the use of Druidic Magic! Stun spore Lvl:1! Summon a precious little flower that can shoot stunning spores directly to your opponent's face and stun them momentarily with an attack similar to throwing sand at their face. Cost: 5 MP. Someone with a higher Dexterity than you can free themselves quickly]

Ruby smiles and tries to think of something else, she summons some vines tries to think the mechanism on a gun while making it with the vines, she grabs a small fruit and puts it in, she squeezes it with the vines shooting the seeds like a machine gun.

[New skill unlocked through the use of Druidic Magic! Bullet Seed Lvl:1! Summon vines and a fruit to shoot seeds at high speeds, not as strong as a bullet but you can shoot a lot more of them, so overwhelm someone’s aura or destroy Grimm’s armor with enough attacks. Cost: 15 MP]

Ruby thinks of something and decides to try and focus all the energy of the plants into a beam of energy and shoot it from the tip of a vine.

[New skill unlocked through the use of Druidic Magic! Solar Beam Lvl:1! USE THE POWER OF THE SUN AND PLANTS. Use some sort of photosynthesis to shoot a beam of energy and give your enemies a quick and Pineless death. But seriously, transform your vines into power-plants. Cost: 50 MP]

Ruby groans at the puns but then concentrates in using her power on integrating razor sharp petals on her vines.

[New skill unlocked through the use of Druidic Magic! Plant Blade Lvl:1! Manipulate petals and leafs to make razor sharp blades, use them however you like, you better beleaf that they are sharp. Cost: 25 MP]

Ruby smiles, and thinks about other useful things she can do with her powers, she remembers one of her videogames and how a character was able to make a wooden hammer and concentrates on asking nature to make a powerful hammer for her.

[Druidic Magic has leveled up by 1. Now you are able to control more plants]

[New skill unlocked through the use of Druidic Magic and Crafting! Plant Crafting Lvl:1! Your knowledge of crafting and plant manipulation allows you to create a variety of plant contraptions. Cost: 25 MP]

Ruby smiles as the wooden hammer slowly form in her hand, the edges of the hammer head getting sharp due to her choosing, she smiles as the hammer becomes bigger.

She hears footsteps and notices Yang, Blake and Weiss walking towards her, she smiles and hands Yang the hammer, Yang looks at the hammer weirdly.

“Ruby, you know I like hand to hand more”

Ruby nods “Yeah, but that is also a weakness. Today you are all gonna learn how to gain your own inventory” Ruby breathes slowly “You need to concentrate and try to think of accessing your inventory, as if you wanted to access an invisible bag”

Yang and Blake are the first ones to get the skill of Bags of Holding while Weiss takes a lot more time, Yang smiles “I did it! I have an inventory!”

Weiss breathe heavily “That was very difficult”

Ruby nods “It took me less time”

Weiss pouts.

Blake tries putting her weapon inside the inventory and pulling it out, she seems very surprised by this.

Ruby smiles “Well I have been practising some stuff with one of my skills, Weiss summon a longhorn”

Weiss nods and summons it, she summons the longhorn “Why do you want this thing?”

Ruby summons her vine and then shoots a solar beam towards the beringel destroying it in an instant.

Yang whistles “Cool”

Ruby nods and smiles, she then forms her vine gun and uses bullet seed on a tree piercing most of it’s wood.

Blake looks at her clock “If we don’t move we are gonna miss class”

Ruby nods and grabs them running towards the class.

As they arrive to class Ruby looks around, noticing Jaune and Pyrrha are far from each other splitted by their team, she thinks this is weird, because not only they are teammates but Jaune is a seat far from Ren, this is very weird to her since they are a team, they should be together, however as Ruby turns to the teacher’s desk she notices they aren’t there, but she shrugs it as something normal, Port showed the cage with the Boarbatusk.

The door slams as a girl smaller than Ruby enters the door with a very big plant, the plant smells awful, Weiss looks visibly disgusted by the small, Yang and Velvet look like they are about to puke.

The girl sets the plant in the ground, she is a redhead with glasses, she is wearing a green shirt, tight jeans and a lab coat.

\------------------------------

Lillian Peach: The Botanist Lvl: 27

STR: 40

AGI: 35

DEX: 65

CON: 30

INT: 55

WIS: 40

CAR: 15

Luck: 10

Skills --->

\------------------------------

\------------------------------

Toxin Secretion Lvl: 20

Crafting Lvl: 15

Blade Crafting Lvl: 12

Firearms Crafting Lvl: 8

Blunt Weapons Crafting Lvl: 7

Multitool Crafting Lvl: 14

Combat Claws Mastery Lvl: 14

Firearms Mastery Lvl: 13

Close Combat Mastery Lvl: 15

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 10

Combat against Humans Lvl: 13

Botanical Knowledge Lvl: MAX

Sneak Lvl: MAX

Digging Lvl: MAX

\------------------------------

Ruby tilts her head as the girl looks at everyone.

“Welcome class, my name is Lillian Peach, but you can call me Ivy as other Botanists call me, or Peach, I will be your botanics teacher” She writes her name on the board behind her “You may wonder, why would they teach Botanics at Beacon? Well I have the answer, when a hunter is in the woods for a prolonged time what will they need?”

Yang lifts her hand.

“Yes?” Peach smiles softly.

“They will need Food and water” Yang says proud of herself

Peach nods “Exactly, and I am here to teach you how to find that in the wild, as you can see I was carrying this big plant with a weird appearance and a horrible smell” everyone nods “Well this isn’t just any plant that smells bad, it’s an ave dicitur intestinum malum odor, more commonly know as the bird trap, this plant doesn’t contain any water, however it’s petals are tasty and meaty, you can’t exactly eat them once you cut it, you need to clean it or some small parasites that live in it’s leaves will eat you from your insides, cold water or hot water will do the trick”

Everyone nods as Weiss writes down everything “Teacher, do the petals contain any water?”

Peach gets surprised by the question “That my dear, is the first time I have heard that question in my class about this plant, and Yes, they do contain water, but not big amounts of it”

Weiss nods and writes it down “Does it serve as substitute for meat?”

Peach nods and then shakes her head “While it does contain proteins, it can’t replace meat as meat has other things that the plant does not contain”

Weiss writes it down smiling.

Peach looks at everyone “I will assume everyone here has a weapon with at least one sharp edge, or at least one of your teammates, now I will show you the basic method of cutting the plant, you will then cut your own outside, not exactly like me but with as much precision as you can” Peach grabs her claw gauntlets and uses one of the claws to cut the plant carefully in exact halves by the edges of the petals, she then starts cutting each leaf carefully, the acid of the plant gets drained by the drain “Don’t worry, this acid isn’t strong enough to destroy wood, human skin or metals, these plants feed mostly on small easy to digest birds and flies, the bones get digested on a very very long time, birds drown on it, that’s why they don’t fly up even though the acid doesn’t destroy them immediately” she cuts the lower part of the petals“This is where all of the acids and nutrients are stored so it can’t be eaten” she finishes cutting the plant and the only things that remain are the leaves and the pot “everyone get closer”

Everyone gets closer, Ruby tilts her head as she gets a window in front of her, the same happens for Blake, Weiss and Yang.

[Through listening to your teacher with attention you learned! Botanical Knowledge Lvl: 1! You know about most plants and if you are able to eat them or not]

Professor Peach then grabs a petal and goes near her board to a sink, she grabs the petal and begins cleaning it “This is the right way of cleaning the petals” she cleans the petal with her hands very roughly, once she is done cleaning it she takes a bit out of it “Yeah, it’s very tasty, now we are going outside so everyone can try it for themselves and learn”

As everyone heads outside Ruby gets a message to her phone, she decides to read it as they walk <Torchsnitch: Hey Leatherwolf, the boss has given me several locations she wants me to attack and steal their dust, one of them includes a train> Ruby looks around before writing <Leatherwolf: Anything else?> she gets another message <Torchsnitch: Neo stole a special software from Atlas, it seems it’s to develop Virus according to Neo> she raises her eyebrow and sends him another message <Leatherwolf: Alright, I’ll keep an eye out for anything that might be an strategic point to attack, thanks>

Blake raises an eyebrow “what was that, Ruby?”

Ruby smiles “nothing, just a game that I play, it gives me notifications once I can do special stuff”

Blake nods still suspicious.

Peach smiles as they walk towards the plants “It’s your turn, everyone will stay with their partners in case you don’t have a weapon with any kind of blade”

Weiss looks at Ruby “Can we use Crescent Rose for this?”

Ruby nods and grabs Crescent Rose, she turns it into it’s war scythe mode, and smiles cutting the plant in half like it was shown “Want to try it Weiss?”

Weiss shakes her head “It’s too big, Ruby”

Yang finger guns while Blake facepalms.

Ruby smiles “It isn’t as heavy as it looks, it’s made of a light alloy besides you have enough Strength to lift it”

Weiss seems worried but grabs Crescent Rose, it’s lighter than what Weiss expected but still pretty heavy, she has some trouble to lift it, she then gets closer to the blade and grabs it there, the makes precise cuts down the petals to separate them and remove the lower part, Ruby then grabs it and begins cutting her half with almost as much precision as Weiss.

Blake grabs her Katana and cuts it in half, she then quickly cuts the petals, she throws her katana towards Yang as she starts cutting her part, she cuts it very imprecisely but it still looks good.

Peach looks at everyone’s work while clapping as she sees Team RWBY “You girls are excellent at this, you should study botanics as a secondary job”

Yang smirks “If that gets me so close to a cutie like you then sure”

Blake hits Yang on the gut with her elbow and Yang chuckles as Peach rolls her eyes.


	15. A meeting with Roman and Neo

As the night approaches Team RWBY goes to bed, Ruby looks outside her window smiling, as she sees her team going to sleep she puts her grimm clothes on and puts her wolf mask in her inventory, she grabs the Nevermore mask and puts it on, she tries to transform into a bird like the description said she could, she manages to transform and she flies out of the window leaving Beacon very quickly, she looks around loving the feeling of flying, she decides to speed things up and uses her speed to fly faster, once she sees Roman’s warehouse she transforms and lands there in front of him.

 

He looks at the bird and tilts his head “shoo bird brain” he waves his hand and lights a cigar.

 

Ruby transforms into her wolf faunus form and looks at Roman “You said you had the new places Cinder was gonna attack, and the thing about Neo”

 

Roman looks surprised “Leather, if you want to talk you should wait until I am alone, someone could see us and get us both killed”

 

Neo comes out of the shadows and looks at Roman, she signs “she is taller than me! Even without boots!”

 

Ruby decides to examine the girl.

 

\------------------------------

 

Neopolitan Torchwick: The Ice Cream Truck Lvl: 17

 

STR: 10

AGI: 20

DEX: 50

CON: 25

INT: 40

WIS: 20

CAR: 40

Luck: 20

Skills --->

\------------------------------

\------------------------------

 

Solid Illusions Lvl: MAX

Crafting Lvl: 10

Blunt Weapons Crafting Lvl: 9

Sword Crafting Lvl: 8

Umbrella Crafting Lvl: 7

Multitool Crafting Lvl: 10

Blunt Weapons Mastery Lvl: 15

Sword weapons Mastery Lvl: 16

Combat Umbrella Lvl: 17

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 15

Combat against Humans Lvl: MAX

Seducing Lvl: 20

Lying Lvl: 18

Evade Lvl: 15

 

\------------------------------

 

Roman snorts “Well yeah, she is a huntress”

 

Ruby nods “Neo, do you know why Cinder wants that software?”

 

Neo signs “I don’t know why the bitch wants that, she just told me it will be useful in the long run and that I should be proud to take down the first white Bishop”

 

Roman translates to Ruby.

 

Ruby looks down and thinks “The CCT’s logo is a Bishop, maybe that’s what she is going after”

 

Roman nods “But why would she want that, all communications would be cut, only if she wanted to destroy Vale would that make sense”

 

Ruby nods “Yeah, that makes sense if she anarchist, trying to destroy Vale… but why the dust?”

 

Roman shrugs “Whatever, I have the next two months dust robberies locations” he hands Ruby a copy “Be careful with it, leather”

 

Ruby nods smiling, she puts it inside her inventory, as she was about to leave, she hear heels against the floor, she recognizes the heels as Cinder’s “Who is this young lady?”

 

“Ah she is an old friend of mine” Roman says nervous.

 

“Rote Blume, I’m from Atlas” Ruby says in a very dark tone of voice.

 

Cinder raises her eyebrow “Why are you here?”

 

“She is here to help me with dealing with informing me where police and hunters are around the city so the dust robberies go without a problem” Roman says in an almost relaxed tone.

 

Cinder nods “Very well, go along with your plan” Cinder turns towards Ruby “I don’t know who you are but I will be keeping an eye on you” she starts walking slowly outside.

 

Ruby transforms into her bird form as she sees Cinder leave and flies away


	16. World of Remnant: Roman Torchwick

Ozpin looks at Glynda and sighs “Roman Torchwick, once a small criminal at Vale, he grew up alone and in a poor neighborhood, he was an orphan, he got the name of Torchwick after his first kill in which he murdered a man with a torch to defend himself according to him, he was then thrown to prison for two years, his aura awoke when he killed the man, out of prison her attempted to make a life out of betting money and illegal fight clubs, he found Neopolitan which he called like that because of her pink and brown hair, he awoke her aura and started training her at a young age so she could protect herself” Oz takes a sip of her cup

 

Glynda reads her scroll “She became his Bodyguard and daughter as she became a lot more skilled than him, she will follow him to the end of the world and protect him at all costs, however his business gave him all the money he could want. For some reason he began attacking dust stores and stealing the dust, his dust robberies have gained him some fame and he hasn’t been selling it, he isn’t gaining money of off it”

 

Oz nods slowly “That is a very weird thing, and the Fall maiden being down is worrying, Roman might be a pawn in the Queen’s move, we need to do our move, Glynda, we can’t let her corrupt everything”


	17. Some talking and more Skills

As Ruby arrives at Beacon and enter through her window, she feels two eyes on her, she turns around and sees Blake, Ruby sighs and sets her grimm clothing to the side and changing back to her pajamas.

 

“I thought you said no secrets” Blake says in a half pained but calm tone.

 

Ruby sits on her bed “Well, before coming into Beacon, I saw Roman Torchwick, he was being Blackmailed by a girl named Cinder Fall and two other persons, a guy with robot legs and grey hair, a girl with green hair and black skin”

 

Blake nods “And you thought that was wrong even though he is a criminal?”

 

Ruby nods “They were telling him that they would harm the one he most cared about, he had to join them because he was scared of that, they even used the power of the green haired girl to show him what would happen”

 

Blake looks shocked “So you talk to him?”

 

Ruby nods “Yeah, he isn’t as bad as I thought, he just wanted to protect his daughter, that’s why he did gambling, because that’s the way he knew how to do things, he has been learning from his friend Junior how to manage a bar”

 

Blake looks at Ruby “So you have been receiving information from him? Why haven’t you given this to the authorities, Ruby?”

 

Ruby looks down “Well my uncle Qrow could help, but I don’t know how to tell him”

 

Blake thinks about it for a second “Headmistress Ozpin got you into Beacon, maybe you could tell her, this seems like extremely useful information, and she could use some favour to get him free of his criminal records”

 

Ruby nods “Perhaps that could work, but how well do you think she would take it”

 

Blake looks down “She took me being on the White Fang fairly well” she then looks up “She is most likely to accept him in”

 

Ruby nods “Maybe, maybe not, maybe Cinder would know and try to harm him”

 

Blake shakes her head “Ozpin is too wise to refuse such an important source of information, she would secure him and whoever he wants to be with him so they don’t become harmed, however he would like him to gather more information”

 

Ruby nods “It would be best to inform her in sunday”

 

Blake nods “Whoever, you should go to sleep, Ruby”

 

Ruby groans and nods, both of the girls going to sleep.

 

the next morning Ruby is the last one to wake up, she looks around and goes to bath, noticing the others already bathed, once she finishes bathing she comes out and changes her clothes, Weiss and Blake blushing, they all head to their class, once there they groan as Port is there, his smile almost as big as his mustache, a cage behind him.

 

“Now I will tell you the tale of that time Doctor Oobleck and I went to explore a cave in Emerald forest” once he says that he starts talking to everyone about how Oobleck and him were students like them and how they encountered a big blood fiend grimm and how with their skills they were able to defeat it almost effortlessly, once he finishes the story he smiles “Headmistress Ozpin has let me get one of those Grimm here to demonstrate how to defeat it” he takes the big blanket covering the cage as a grimm bat lays there “You see, this grimm has a weak point that Oobleck remembered from his studies of how the first humans defended themselves against grimm, you see it’s wings?” everyone nods “If you stab between them with enough strength the entire thing will fall apart as it’s spine and wings are there”

 

Weiss gets grossed out by the appearance of the grimm, it doesn’t have the normal grimm look, all of it’s muscles except the ones of its face and chest are exposed.

 

“You see students, this Grimm doesn’t need the big hide of other grimm as it relies on surprise attacks and swarming enemies with it’s smaller variant” Port says as a matter of fact “As a matter of fact, this big one is only hard to kill because of it’s fast movements and that the easier points to attack aren’t as weak, now who wants to challenge this beast?”

 

Blake and Weiss raise their hands.

 

Port laughs “Good thing I brought two” 

 

He pulls a lever and a second cage appears.

 

Blake and Weiss start walking towards the cage as they grab their weapons, Port smiles as he breaks the cage with his axe, he releases the two grimm and they immediately fly to the ceiling, attempting to fly away from any damage.

 

\------------------------------

Blood Fiend (Big Grimm Bat): The Night, the fear and injustice

Lvl: None

 

STR: 25

AGI: 30

DEX: 45

CON: 5

INT: 7

WIS: 3

CAR: 0

Luck: 0

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

\------------------------------

 

Demonic Harmony Lvl: MAX

Combat Flight Mastery Lvl: 5

Combat against Humans Lvl: 4

Bite Lvl: MAX

Leech Lvl: MAX

Extreme speed Lvl: MAX

 

\------------------------------

 

Blake grabs Gambol shroud and starts firing at the Grimm, Weiss puts a Glyph on top of one, the glyph throws the grimm down as Weiss takes the opportunity to summon a boarbatusk on top of the Grimm so it can attack it from the back, the boarbatusk transforms into it’s rolling form and rolls on top of the grimm, killing it almost instantly, a critical hit window appears on top of it, Blake uses Gambol Shroud’s kusarigama form to tie around the head of the Grimm and keeps it from flying away, she uses the sheathe to cut its neck where it’s vulnerable, another critical hit appears as the grimm disappears, no loot comes out as it goes directly into Weiss and Blake’s inventory, Weiss haven’t checked her inventory from last time notices she has some loot from the Boarbatusk too.

 

[Skill Book: Summon Metal Elemental Lvl:1! This Ability allows the user to summon a Metal elemental, depending on the weapon or piece of armor is the level and personality of the elemental, an elemental will not level up as a normal being, instead you have to upgrade the piece it comes from to level it up]

 

[Beschwörer Mantel: This coat previously owned by Elsa Schnee was crafted with the finest cloths was infused with aura and dust to allow the user to use Glyphs to summon creatures made completely out of snow. You think the black and red details are weird for a Schnee? It’s because this big winter coat was corrupted by the Goddess of darkness herself…. Well at least a reincarnation. -5 Agility +5 Dexterity + 20 charisma -5 Strength +10 on each stat of every summoned creature]

 

Blake looks at her own loot.

 

[Shadousukafu: This scarf once belonging to the first of a clan of faunus was his favorite piece of clothing, but his house was attacked by grimm one night, he would have died the encounter if it wasn’t for a mysterious lady who offered him a deal, he would roam the land as a grimm for all eternity until a powerful warrior defeated him, his scarf was lost but he will aid you in battle with his Shadow teleportation technique, which allows you to teleport to any nearby shadow. +5 Agility +20 Dexterity +10 Wisdom +10 Intelligence]

 

Port claps “Excellent, very efficient, it was amazing” he smiles.

 

Weiss and Blake go back to their seats, Weiss writes down where to attack the Grimm.

 

Port smiles “Whoever not all the times it’s going to be as easy, remember, each grimm gets smarter with age”


	18. World of Remnant: Penny

Geppetto Polendina grabs his glasses and sets them to the side “New research on aura has shown that it isn't just the energy of someone's soul, but is actually all the energy surrounding us, the aura Awakening is merely the process of the body tapping into everything around us and becoming a living battery for the aura, that's why it restores over time, it seems it's an endless amount of aura and training the body is merely us getting better at containing it, but the interesting thing is that through my research with my partners Arnold Fries and Violet Orchid we were able to make an Aura battery and transfer the soul from my daughter down to a robotic body” he puts his glasses on.

 

“The soul and aura are two different things, the soul is a small piece of energy in someone's body, it resides near the brain and to transfer it, is very hard, it's what gives form to the semblance and helps control the aura, it's an actual organ kind of like the brain, however the information is able to be passed to a person or a new body” He takes a sip of his coffee.

 

“it somehow doesn't contain the memories which is still something we are trying to connect but this is a lot of progress since my dear Penny is now alive again, not like originally but she is alive again” He rubs the back of his head.

 

“The thing is my two partners immediately thought of other selfish reasons, I know it's bad on my part to say it since it's my daughter, but General Ironwood wanted the first one to be my Penny, back to the point, Doctor Arnold is trying to convince Ironwood on letting her wife be back to life while Violet wants to replace the entire body of a Faunus with this, she says it's the next step on evolution, that Faunus have a genetic advantage over humans and that making them robotic will only help Faunus and humans destroy the Grimm and make a better place” he looks around for a bit “She however sounds very psychotic and obsessive”

 

Penny lays there in a glass box sleeping.

 

“Doctor Geppetto Polendina out” he turns off his computer


	19. New Friends

As Port’s class ended an announcement from Ozpin comes through the microphone system “Doctor Oobleck’s classes for today will be cancelled as he had to do an important mission, Peach’s classes are on hold for today as she got severly allergic do to a bee, that’s all for today, you all are excused for the day if you took your class with Port”

 

Ruby squeals with excitement, Weiss sighs and Blake and Yang smile “We will be able to train more or go to explore in the emerald forest” Ruby says in a cheerful tone.

 

As they enter their room to change into their normal clothes Weiss and Blake look at everyone “We got something from the Grimm” Blake and Weiss say.

 

Weiss throws a book to the desk and puts on a big coat with red and black accents all over it, it looks royal “I got this from the boarbatusk and the bat”

 

Blake puts on a midnight blue scarf that seems to be moving without wind “I got it from the bat”

 

Ruby smiles “So what do they do?”

 

Weiss smiles “The book is about summoning Metal elementals, I heard they are legends at Mistral, and the coat apparently is from my grand grand grandma” Weiss says a bit surprised about this.

 

Blake looks at the scarf “I think I can teleport in shadows with this” she smiles “And it’s also a scarf from a legend at Menangerie” she blushes a bit “Mom used to tell me the story at bedtime”

 

Ruby smiles “aww so cute”

 

Weiss is already reading the summoning book

 

[Skill Book: Summon Metal Elemental Lvl:1! This Ability allows the user to summon a Metal elemental, depending on the weapon or piece of armor is the level and personality of the elemental, an elemental will not level up as a normal being, instead you have to upgrade the piece it comes from to level it up]

 

[Do you wish to learn this skill? Your party members will learn it! Summon Metal Elemental Lvl:1! This Ability allows the user to summon a Metal elemental, depending on the weapon or piece of armor is the level and personality of the elemental, an elemental will not level up as a normal being, instead you have to upgrade the piece it comes from to level it up]

 

Weiss of course presses yes, everyone gets a notification.

 

[Skill learned! Summon Metal Elemental Lvl:1! This Ability allows the user to summon a Metal elemental, depending on the weapon or piece of armor is the level and personality of the elemental, an elemental will not level up as a normal being, instead you have to upgrade the piece it comes from to level it up]

 

Ruby looks a bit surprised at the notification, Yang tilts her head and Blake seems unimpressed “What are we supposed to do with this?” Blake says in a semi confused but calm tone

 

Ruby facepalms “Well we are supposed to use this to our advantage, you are saying it like you never played a game, the final boss if obviously going to be super hard so we need all the skill and power we can have”

 

Blake nods “Yeah but I mean how do we even use this?”

 

Yang snorts “Well duh you summon Elementals from the weapons” as Yang says this she grabs Ember Celica and activates her ability as she does this two small childs with clothes similar to yang’s but very very shiny skin appear.

 

Ruby tilts her head and analyzes them

 

\------------------------------

Celica (Metal/Fire Elemental): Left twin

Lvl: none

 

STR: 20

AGI: 10

DEX: 7

CON: 30

INT: 4

WIS: 5

CAR: 18

Luck: 2

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

\------------------------------

 

Finger guns Lvl: MAX

Firearms Mastery Lvl: 12

Close Combat Mastery Lvl: 8

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 5

Combat against Humans Lvl: 11

 

\------------------------------

 

\------------------------------

Ember (Metal/Fire Elemental): Right twin

Lvl: none

 

STR: 20

AGI: 10

DEX: 7

CON: 30

INT: 5

WIS: 4

CAR: 20

Luck: 2

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

\------------------------------

 

Finger guns Lvl: MAX

Firearms Mastery Lvl: 12

Close Combat Mastery Lvl: 9

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 5

Combat against Humans Lvl: 11

 

\------------------------------

 

Yang hugs Ember and Celica as they both yell “Mom!” Yang chuckles and hugs them very tightly, they giggle.

 

Weiss decides to use the ability for herself and a girl a bit taller than herself with short hair and a white suit with a white skirt appears in front of her, her eyes a light blue.

 

\------------------------------

Myrtenaster (Metal/Ice Elemental): The finest of them all

Lvl: none

 

STR: 15

AGI: 10

DEX: 25

CON: 30

INT: 15

WIS: 10

CAR: 5

Luck: 10

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

\------------------------------

 

Finger guns Lvl: MAX

Firearms Mastery Lvl: 12

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 4

Combat against Humans Lvl: 6

 

\------------------------------

 

Myrtenaster looks at Weiss “Hello mistress Schnee”

 

Weiss looks weirded “Don’t call me that please”

 

Myrtenaster looks weirded out “Why not?”

 

Weiss just looks at Myrtenaster “Just don’t do it”

 

Myrtenaster tilts her head “What should I call you?”

 

Weiss looks down “Call me Weiss”

 

Ruby looks around and notices Myrtenaster has Weiss emblem on her clothes and Ember and Celica have it on their arms.

 

Blake looks at her own weapon “What are you going to be?” she summons Gambol shroud and a girl her size appears, instead of cat ears she has a tail, her skin is darker and her clothes too, she has small shorts and a long coat, she has Blake’s emblem on her chest.

 

\------------------------------

Gambol Shroud (Metal/Darkness Elemental): The sneaky beauty

Lvl: none

 

STR: 10

AGI: 25

DEX: 25

CON: 20

INT: 16

WIS: 12

CAR: 10

Luck: 5

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

\------------------------------

 

Finger guns Lvl: MAX

Firearms Mastery Lvl: 12

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 6

Combat against Humans Lvl: 10

 

\------------------------------

 

Gambol shroud gets a bit shy and looks down.

 

“Are you okay?” Blake asks.

 

Gambol shroud nods.

 

Ruby squeals and summons Crescent rose, a girl taller than Yang with very long red hair with silver ends appears, she is wearing a skin tight red leather outfit with Ruby’s emblem on her chest, she has black details and a hoodie, she immediately hugs Ruby.

 

\------------------------------

 

Crescent Rose (Metal Elemental): It's also a gun

Lvl: none

 

STR: 30

AGI: 10

DEX: 20

CON: 50

INT: 10

WIS: 5

CAR: 10

Luck: 5

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

\------------------------------

 

Finger guns Lvl: MAX

Firearms Mastery Lvl: 15

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 5

Combat against Humans Lvl: 3

 

\------------------------------

 

Ruby smiles “Great to see you Crescent”

 

Crescent giggles “You always see me, Ruby” Crescent says in a sweet tone hugging Ruby tightly.


	20. Bonus Chapter: Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin decides to take action to ensure peace in a different approach and someone doesn't seem to like it that much

A man with a mustache and a girl with an Scorpion tail are arguing “We need to do something about recent actions taken by the Green Queen”

“Don’t think too much about it, Watts~ as our goddess plans are perfect as her~” the girl says as the tail moves around Watts neck

“Careful where you point that” Watts moves the tail with one finger

A girl with white skin silences Watts as she turns on a TV, on the TV Ozpin stands in a podium and adjusts her glasses “Many people in the White Fang might criticize me for not doing anything against the laws on Atlas about treatment of Faunus, because as I have stated several times” she sighs before continuing talking “I cannot do anything against another government as it might lead to a war if not handled properly”

Glynda steps in “And we cannot afford a war as Vale doesn't have the resources and Atlas is one of the bigger dust sources in the world, simply we cannot politically or military go against them even if we wanted”

Oz goes back to talking “I might be one of the main persons against Jacques Schnee and the laws that have to do with Faunus treatment in Atlas” she takes a moment to breath “And as you might know I don't like talking with Jacques do to misogynistic commentaries he has about me, but I believe that with enough time the laws at Atlas will change”

Glynda nods “Jacques isn't exactly the best at parenting or business, we are able to talk this openly about him since if Beacon stops buying dust from him it would hit the SDC very hard, however”

Oz continues “Since we are near the Vytal festival I personally invite Adam Taurus, Sienna Khan and Ghira Belladonna to join me in the tournament to show that peace is possible, even if some people in Atlas or other kingdoms don't think so”

Glynda nods “You can reject the invitation seeing as neither of us is Faunus and have no reason of trusting us”

Oz nods in agreement “But if you do accept I hope we can do something to make the world a better place” Oz walks slowly away into Beacon as several people clap

The girl with White skin smirks and turns off the TV “She thinks that will stop my plans with the White Fang, we will have to go and convince the little tiger of joining us sooner, Watts, I need you to accompany Adam Taurus and make a visit to Sienna, I want you to ensure Sienna doesn't die, but you can use any method to convince her and ensure Adam doesn't try and take her place, we will have to replace him in time with Tyrant”

Watts nods “Of course mistress Salem”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly write bonus chapters like these on my phone so if you see a lot of them is because I am writing them on my phone instead of the main story, I hope you enjoy them


	21. A walk down the forest

Team RWBY unsummons their elementals and come out of their dorms with their normal clothing, as they walk down the hallway, as they look around they notice Jaune is sitting on the floor in the living room outside some dorm rooms “Girls go to our usual spot in the forest, I think I need to talk with Jaune” Yang, Weiss and Blake nod and walk away, Ruby walks slowly towards Jaune.

 

“Do you think Ozpin might have made a mistake in choosing me as the team leader?” Jaune looks up at Ruby.

 

Ruby shakes her head “Something that I understood from her at the time I asked her the same question is that she hopes for the best when considering a team leader, she chose you for something you can’t see but she can, I don’t know what that might be, it might be that you creative and loyal or something else entirely”

 

Jaune looks down “I hope she is right”

 

Ruby smiles softly “Well we can hope and do the best for our team when it’s needed” with that Ruby starts walking away.

 

Ruby quickly catches up to her team “Did it go well with Jaune?” Blake asks in a non-interested tone.

 

“I can only hope it did” Ruby smiles.

 

Blake looks at Ruby “You are wiser than what one would expect, Ruby”

 

Ruby smiles “Thanks Blake”

 

As they enter the forest Ruby notices a small green Hamelin grimm, she tilts her head as the green coloring isn’t even a grimm color, she decides to examine it as it runs away

 

\------------------------------

Hamelin (Mutated Grimm Rat): Sewer pest

Lvl: None

 

STR: 4

AGI: 6

DEX: 3

CON: 2

INT: 22

WIS: 12

CAR: 0

Luck: 0

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

\------------------------------

 

Toxic Harmony Lvl: MAX

Close Combat Mastery Lvl: 1

Combat against Humans Lvl: 1

Poison Fang Lvl: MAX

Bite Lvl: MAX

Scratch Lvl: MAX

Swarming Lvl: MAX

Self Destruct Lvl: MAX

Acidic Blood Lvl: MAX

 

\------------------------------

 

Ruby finds it weird, the rat ran away, she decides to call Ozpin with the scroll number all Beacon students have.

 

“Ruby, what is it?” Oz says in her normal tone as Ruby puts the scroll on her belt.

 

“I saw a green grimm” Ruby follows the rat slowly along with the rest of team RWBY.

 

“A green grimm? what type of grimm was it?” Oz tries to remain as calm as possible “It’s weird to find any green grimm”

 

“Hamelin, it didn’t look like a normal grimm, the green coloring made it glow too” Ruby says as she keeps moving.

 

“Hmm there doesn’t seem to be any report of green Grimm on human history, although there is a green substance nearby, it might have been the cause for it’s unusual behavior” Oz says calmly “I will need you girls to find the source of the substance and tell me if you can find any Hamelin near by, I will be keeping contact with you, Glynda and Port will be listening to once they get to the Tower with me” they all get a new notification

 

[New Quest! Find the source of the Green Mutagen and follow the Hamelin. Rewards:1000XP, closer bond with Ozpin, “Huntress in training” title]

 

Ruby nods “We are on pursuit of the rat, it emits a small green glow which makes it easy to follow”

 

Oz nods “You should let Blake and Yang follow the rat while Weiss and you search for the pool of sludge”

 

Ruby shakes her head “The rat is going towards the pool”

 

“That’s interesting, it might be someone’s doing, seeing as Green Grimm aren’t exactly natural…” Oz says concerned.

 

Ruby nods in agreement, as they get near the pool Ruby notices some green eyes around “Miss Oz, uhm I think there are more Hamelin near by”

 

Port interrupts Ozpin before she can even say anything “Once you get to the pool dispose of them, this is a trap set up by the hamelin, they can be very clever when in groups”

 

Ruby looks around “There’s too many of them”

 

Glynda steps in the conversation “Ruby, you need to be calm”

 

Port nods “Although they are strong in number remember, a good strategy using the various types of dust against small opponents can be quite effective, especially since hamelin’s do not have any kind of armor”

 

They all smiles as the Hamelin start walking towards them very slowly.

 

[Quest completed! Awarded 1000 xp! “Huntress in training” title and a closer bond with Ozpin]

 

Weiss summons two pawn type Grimm with her Glyphs and one stalking tentacles, Yang readies Ember Celica, Blake unsheathes Gambol Shroud, Ruby extends Crescent rose, as the first hamelin gets near them the rest start running towards them jumping towards them, Ruby smacks as many as she can with Crescent Rose throwing them away, Weiss traps them on ice as her summoned Pawns smack some hamelins, her stalking tentacles wraps around some, the hamelin bite as hard as they can causing some damage on Ruby’s aura, Yang starts kicking some Hamelin shooting them with her gauntlets, Blake is on a tree shooting hamelins precisely in the head killing them instantly, Ruby thinks of the same strategy and jumps with Blake and starts shooting hamelins with Crescent Rose, Weiss seems to be dancing and evading hamelins, as they keep evading the hamelins the fight becomes easier, until the hamelins decide to stay there and use self destruc acidic blood hits them.

 

Weiss gets one notification

 

[Level up! 5 stat points awarded]

 

Blake gets two notifications same as Yang.

 

[Level up! 5 stat points awarded]

 

[Level up! 5 stat points awarded]

 

Oz smiles “Girls you did a good job, you have most of your aura complete, you should go quickly to a pond near by and swim there so you can take that acid of you before your aura runs out”

 

They nod and run quickly to the pond taking a nice swim, coming out and hour later.

 

As they put their clothes back on they smile as their clothes didn’t get damaged somehow “Must be part of my powers” Ruby shrugs it, as they walk home they don’t notice one of the hamelins is watching them.


	22. Burgers

As Team RWBY arrives at their dorm room Yang summons her elementals takes her boots and all the leather off and falls down her bed hugging her elementals, Ruby changes clothes quickly, she then grabs Crescent Rose and goes to bed, Weiss takes some time to change her clothes but quickly falls asleep once she goes to bed and Blake takes some time to bath and then goes to sleep.

 

The next morning as Ruby wakes up she decides to take a bath first as she is the team leader, she decides it’s a good idea to summon Crescent Rose as she seemed happy to help Ruby when she summoned her for the first time, as both come out of bathing Ruby smiles “It was a nice bath”

 

Crescent Rose nods “Indeed it was, I hope you enjoyed how I cleaned your back, I always like how you clean and maintain my parts, Ruby”

 

Ember and Celica are shaking Yang “We wanna try food!” they are pouting.

 

“But why do you even want to eat? aren’t Elementals ethereal creatures that don’t need to eat?” Weiss says in an annoyed and sleepy tone “Your whining made me wake up earlier than usual”

 

Ember looks at Weiss pouting “We want to try what it feels like”

 

Blake looks at Ember and Celica “I promise we will get you some food but you two need to understand that you can’t be seen currently, just ask for something you might want to eat and I promise I’ll get it for you”

 

Celica and Ember look very happy “Hambaga!”

 

Weiss looks at them “You mean hamburger?”

 

Both stay silent until Yang speaks up “Don’t talk to me or my children ever again” Ember and Celica giggle.

 

Ruby un-summons Crescent Rose but gets an idea she summons Crescent Rose as small as she can, Crescent Rose now as small as a Hamster.

 

Yang looks at Ruby “How do you even do that?”

 

Ruby shrugs.

 

Weiss tilts her head “It might be her creativity, she showed her creativity at the battle against the Nevermore”

 

Blake nods “It does make sense, by the way isn’t it getting late for us to go to the cafe that CFVY wanted us to go with them?”

 

Weiss looks at her scroll “We can take a quick shower” the heiress moves quickly to the bathroom.

 

Blake groans “I wanted to take a shower first”

 

Yang giggles “You can take my turn if you want”

 

Blake looks at Yang confused “Aren’t you gonna take a shower?”

 

Ruby shakes her head “She doesn’t like showering that much”

 

Yang nods “Besides we have to go quickly, and baths are more comfy”

 

Blake chuckles as silently as possible.

 

Weiss comes out fully dressed out of the bathroom, Blake walks slowly into the bathroom.

 

Weiss looks at Yang “So Coco sent you the map right?”

 

Yang nods “She did send me the map, it’s not actually a cafe you know, it’s more like an old burger joint styled with some elements from Atlas, you might like it”

 

“I have never tried a hamburger…” Weiss looks down to the ground.

 

“Afraid it will ruin your figure?” Yang teases.

 

Weiss shakes her head a bit sad “I couldn’t try some foods or have a lot of stuff as a child, my father is…”

 

as Blake comes out of the bathroom she finishes the statement “Controlling”

 

Weiss nods sadly “I couldn’t have a dog, I couldn’t eat greasy food, I couldn’t choose my clothes, I couldn’t have an opinion…”

 

Blake looks at Weiss “You weren’t treated as a normal child”

 

Weiss nods “I don’t want to keep talking about this as it makes me uncomfortable thinking about… Family”

 

Blake nods slowly “Relations are hard”

 

Ruby hugs both Blake and Weiss, Yang, Ember and Celica joining the hug almost immediately, some tears come out of Weiss but she quickly cleans her tears and smiles “I’m glad you have you three here with me”

 

Blake smiles softly and Yang keeps hugging Weiss tightly, Blake looks at the clock “We better get going”

 

Ruby nods “Yeah, so walking it is”

 

They all start walking slowly out of Beacon, they take a bullhead near the exit of Beacon to enter Vale, the VTOL slowly moves towards Vale, as they descend they pay the pilot for the ride.

 

The walk towards the burger joint is slow but Nora suddenly jumps on top of Yang “Hi GALS!!!”

 

Weiss yelps in surprise “How does she even do that?”

 

“HOW ARE YOU GALS?!” Nora uses her eel tail to wrap around Ruby’s neck and hugs her while on top of Yang.

 

“Well my back hurts from the sudden movement” Yang states.

 

“My throat” Ruby says gasping for air.

 

Nora let’s go of Ruby “Oops~” Nora winks at Ruby.

 

Ruby blushes “You might wrap your tail but less tight”

 

Weiss looks at Ruby shocked, same as Blake “What?” they both whisper shocked.

 

Nora giggles and Jaune looks around “So are we going?” Jaune speaks up.

 

“It would be wrong to leave them waiting” Pyrrha says in a calm tone.

 

They all continue walking with Yang carrying Nora, as they get to the joint they smile when they see Team CFVY waiting there Velvet waves at them happy, they smile and sit with them on the big table.

 

Coco smiles “Great to see you guys, we can’t thank you enough for defending Velvet while we weren’t there for her, it’s great to see there are people with morals, and it was surprising to see Weiss in the defending side”

 

Weiss seems offended “I’m not racist you know”

 

Velvet smiles “I thank you for that Weiss, you are gonna be great once you become the owner of the SDC”

 

Yatsushashi nods in agreement.

 

Fox smiles “Yeah, it’s good to hear the next owner of the SDC isn’t racist”

 

Blake steps in “Could we not talk about Weiss family, it makes her uncomfortable”

 

Velvet nods “Alright, so what are we ordering?”

 

Weiss looks at Ruby “What do you usually order?”

 

Ruby tilts her head and smiles “I know what you’ll like”

 

As the waiter arrives they all order, Coco orders a Chocolate milkshake for two and a triple burger, Velvet orders a Hawaiian burger, Yatsuhashi orders three chilly dogs, a soda and some fries, Fox orders two orders of nuggets and a vanilla milkshake, Ruby orders some Dinosaur nuggets, smiley fries and a double burger and a strawberry milkshake, she orders the same for Weiss, Yang orders a triple burger, one order of fries and a cup of coffee, Blake orders fish and chips, Nora orders two triple burgers and a big vanilla milkshake, Jaune orders just an order of fries and a soda, Pyrrha orders a salad and a cup of water and Ren orders a single cup of Tea.

 

Weiss tilts her head “What even is this?”

 

Ruby smiles “They are fries shaped as smiley faces and nuggets shaped as Dinosaurs, you can try honey mustard or ketchup”

 

Weiss grabs one of the fries and dips it in the honey mustard then takes a bite “This is really good” She then starts eating almost as fast as Nora and Yang.

 

Blake giggles as she eat her fish slowly, they enjoy their food and talk about how nice it is to stay at Beacon.

 

“So has any of you kicked Cardin’s ass?” Coco smiles.

 

Ruby smiles “Well I did”

 

Velvet smiles softly “I’m glad you did, because it’s prohibited to challenge students that are inexperienced according to Beacons rules”

 

Fox moves his head down “Screw Beacon’s rules, anyone that bullies Velvet is on my list”

 

Yang smiles “Same, buddy”

 

Velvet smiles softly “Thanks guys but I can’t take care of myself”

 

Coco puts her hand of Velvet’s back “I know, it’s just please do it more often”

 

They all stay there until they finish their meal.

 

Pyrrha smiles “So Coco how is that clothing line going?”

 

Coco smiles “It’s going well, it would have been released sooner if I concentrated in it only”

 

Weiss nods “I had to stop singing because of this, but I’m glad to be here today with my friends”


	23. The beginning of change

As everyone comes out of the burger place Team CFVY waves as they walk away, same as team JNPR.

 

Blake looks at Yang “I’m gonna go and order some food, everyone please wait” Blake enters the Burger joint and comes back out relatively quickly “I don’t want to break a promise”

 

Yang nods “My twins are gonna be very happy”

 

Weiss rubs her belly “I feel so stuffed”

 

Ruby giggles “Probably all the fries you ate”

 

Weiss pouts “I had to try all varieties”

 

Yang snorts “Good to know even you are weak when food is involved”

 

Ruby smiles as Weiss pout becomes bigger “I think we should go home, we will need to rest if we want to explore the Emerald forest further” Ruby hugs Weiss.

 

They start walking slowly towards the Bullhead stop to enter Beacon, it’s a nice and calm walk, nothing eventful happens, as they arrive at the Bullhead station the old pilot smiles at them “huntresses in training right?”

 

Ruby smiles “The attitude gives it away?” she smiles cheerfully.

 

“Nah, I have seen my fair share of Hunters and huntresses, I even met Glynda when she was young” The old pilot looks happy at them.

 

Ruby gasps “You must have a lot of stories from the past to tell”

 

The pilot nods “Oobleck loves to come here on his free time, he is usually my co-pilot but as you might know, he is on a mission”

 

Yang smiles “Did you meet him when he was in training”

 

“Yeah, I met Oobleck, Port, Glynda and the Branwen twins, I wonder where both of them are, I haven’t seen them for a while, since they learned how to turn into a bird they stopped using the bullheads” The pilots says in a nostalgic tone.

 

“What’s your name if I might ask?” Weiss asks curious.

 

“Alfred Centvalue” Alfred starts descending at the landing pads at Beacon “Ozpin asked me to become her personal pilot after getting to know me at Vacuo, I have saved her quite a lot of times, my Atlas combat medic training is quite useful, but as you might know, Oz doesn’t really fly anymore” the Bullhead has landed.

 

Ruby smiles “We have to go, I hope we can meet another time, mister Alfred” she waves at him as they move out.

 

Alfred waves back and smiles.

 

Team RWBY gets to their dorm fairly quickly, they change their clothes and go to sleep, the next morning Ruby is the first to wake up, she goes to the bathroom and takes a nice bath, she looks at her team noticing they are still asleep and changes her clothes, she moves quickly out of the dorm rooms and enters the Beacon tower there Glynda looks up at Ruby from the desk “Do you need anything, miss Rose?”

 

Ruby nods “I would like to talk with Miss Ozpin”

 

Glynda nods slowly “I woke her up so it should be fine”

 

Ruby gets into the Elevator and smiles.

 

Ozpin smiles “Hello Ruby, I assume you have something to tell me or ask me”

 

Ruby nods “I have a friend, she has been telling me about Roman Torchwick and she is friends with him”

 

Oz nods “So you are going to give us information so we can stop him?”

 

Ruby shakes her head “I’m passing a deal from him to her to me to you”

 

Oz re adjusts herself on her chair “And what is the deal?”

 

Ruby looks at the ground “He was blackmailed by a girl, he wants protection in exchange for all the information he has of that girl’s scheme”

 

Oz nods “I assume it would put a complete halt to her operations if you do that”

 

Ruby nods “I have her number so I could arrange a meeting with her and Roman tonight, but I want to stay anonymous so I wouldn’t go to the meeting”

 

Oz takes a sip of her cup of chocolate “I want to talk to her and Roman tomorrow after classes”

 

Ruby nods “I will talk with her and tell her, I’m glad you were able to listen to me”

 

Oz smiles softly “What you are about to do could save us some time to prepare ourselves”

 

Ruby waves “Goodbye Headmistress” she enters the elevator.


	24. Good on short term, bad in the long run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Ruby makes Salem very very mad, that might make Salem's temper control her and make her make a bad decision, but she will put more effort into destroying Beacon and Vale in the future

Ruby walks towards the forest alone and quickly changes to her grimm clothes with her inventory and smiles, she removes her emblem from her hoodie and stores it in her inventory, she grabs her Scroll and calls Roman “Pumpkin lord, I need to discuss something right now with you”

 

Roman coughs as he hears that “What?!”

 

“I got a meeting with the clock queen” Ruby smiles.

 

Roman seems happy “I can get you some time to come here” Roman looks at a clock in the wall “You can come right now but don’t waste time, you know who is coming very soon”

 

Ruby nods and ends the call, she transforms into her bird form and flies quickly towards Vale using her semblance and the flight, she flies over the warehouse looking for Cinder or her two friends,when she notices they aren’t there she descend and lands, she transforms into her human form and looks at Roman “She wants to meet you tomorrow after classes, at Beacon, I don’t know the time exactly but use the backdoor, she will probably know you will use it”

 

Roman nods “I am a thief after all”

 

Ruby smiles under the big bird helmet “You should grab Neo with you to the meeting”

 

Roman nods “She could learn how to negotiate”

 

Ruby nods in agreement “Ozpin is a very wise woman, she must know how to negotiate better than anyone”

 

Roman looks hurt “I was talking about me, I have negotiated for a very long time”

 

Ruby snorts “Well I guess you must be good at negotiating but Ozpin must be better at it, she has been the Headmistress of Beacon like thirty years ago”

 

Roman nods “I think I am close to her age, Leather, besides I have learnt how to negotiate since I was a child”

 

Ruby nods “Well, remember, tomorrow after two pm and at the Backdoor” she transforms into her bird form and flies away.

 

As she gets near Beacon she changes clothing, she walks like normal at Beacon, as she gets near the dorm rooms she hears some noise


	25. A short chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing a lot of people at once is hard, anyway a chapter between Team RWBY and their elementals, if it's not as good as other ones is because I wrote it half asleep

As Ruby enters her team dorm room the twins are jumping in a circle around Blake “Ruby, Yang, Weiss could any of you help me please?”

 

Yang shrugs “You said you’ll give them some food”

 

The twins keep jumping “Food! Food! Food! Cat mom give us food!”

 

Blake looks at Yang “You taught them that?”

 

Yang shakes her head “If I did they would call you mother instead”

 

Blake pulls the hamburgers from her inventory giving them to the twins “I hope you enjoy the food” the twins grab the burgers and begin eating them as if they were someone lost in the desert and just had their first meal in days.

 

While the twins eat Weiss and Blake summon their own elementals “I don’t want to try food, it doesn’t look… pleasant” Myrtenaster states in her soft voice.

 

Gambol shroud looks at the food “What is food?”

 

Ruby giggles “Food is something that helps people grow stronger and gives them energy”

 

Gambol nods slowly “So like batteries?”

 

Myrtenaster speaks up “In a way, it’s just food” Myrtenaster puts her hand on Gambol’s shoulder “It’s just food and we should just accept it as that”

 

Gambol nods “I think I’m gonna try it” Gambol’s ears move a bit as she smells the burger Blake is handing her “What is this?”

 

Blake smiles “Fish burger”

 

Gambol grabs the burger and bites it, her tail moving side to side as she eats the burger happily.

 

Ruby summons Crescent Rose and smiles “Crescent, I’m gonna show you the wonders of sweets” Ruby hands Crescent Rose a strawberry from her inventory as Crescent Rose tilts her head.

 

“What is a sweet?” Crescent Rose grabs the strawberry.

 

Ruby smiles “You eat it like this” Ruby starts eating a strawberry showing Crescent Rose, the taller girl soon imitating Ruby “Ruby swallows the strawberry and Crescent soon does the same.

 

Crescent Rose hugs Ruby “I like strawberries!” Crescent smiles.

 

The twins nods “Food is great”


	26. New Elementals and more talking

As the night comes Team RWBY gets ready to sleep, they hide their elementals, all except Blake and Yang of course who choose to sleep with them, Ruby waits for them all to get sleep before changing to her black costume, she jumps through the window changing into a bird, she notices a bird flying to the Beacon tower but dismisses it, she flies peacefully in the night, nothing seems out of the ordinary except for the atlesian ships in the distance, once she arrives to Roman’s warehouse she looks around before landing in front of Roman, she changes to her human form and smiles behind her helmet.

 

Roman looks at the smaller but more menacing Huntress “Oh, leather, nice seeing you here, I assume you have information about the talk”

 

Ruby nods “Yeah, I do”

 

Roman lays against the wall “So tell me, when and where?”

 

Ruby smiles “Beacon’s tower, after school, she is gonna tell the guards not to shoot you”

 

Roman puts a hand on his chin “Alright, so I’ll go and talk with her, but I expect everything I want from the deal to be given”

 

Ruby nods “I am sure she will, she is a woman of words, right?”

 

Roman nods “Well, I learned not to trust authorities as a child, but I’ll make an exception with her, if you trust her I am sure I can, but it still seems like a trap to me”

 

Ruby shakes her head “Well, I have to go, I will be there”

 

she transforms into a bird and flies away, Roman sighs and walks back into the warehouse “One day she is gonna give me a headache”

 

Ruby flies above Vale, she loves the view and the cold air against her feathers, looking at everything around is amazing to her, as she arrives to Beacon she notices that everything is quiet, she decides to fly above Beacon for some minutes before coming down to her dorm room to change into her pajamas and go to sleep.

 

the next morning, team RWBY wakes up, as always Ruby is the first one to wake up, she takes a shower and a changes clothes, the rest of the team doing the same, she looks at her shotguns and takes a deep breathe summoning two elementals from them.

 

\------------------------------

Crescent Fire (Metal/Fire Elemental): The Reaper's right hand

Lvl: none

 

STR: 30

AGI: 5

DEX: 5

CON: 20

INT: 50

WIS: 30

CAR: 5

Luck: 15

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

\------------------------------

 

Finger guns Lvl: MAX

Firearms Mastery Lvl: MAX

Close Combat Mastery Lvl: MAX

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: MAX

Combat against Humans Lvl: MAX

 

\------------------------------

 

\------------------------------

Crescent Hell (Metal/Fire Elemental): The Reaper's left hand

Lvl: none

 

STR: 30

AGI: 10

DEX: 10

CON: 22

INT: 30

WIS: 50

CAR: 15

Luck: 5

Skills --->

\------------------------------

 

\------------------------------

 

Finger guns Lvl: MAX

Firearms Mastery Lvl: MAX

Close Combat Mastery Lvl: MAX

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: MAX

Combat against Humans Lvl: MAX

 

\------------------------------

 

[Skill Summon Metal Elemental leveled up! now you are able to summon elementals on smaller sizes!]

 

when she focused on summoning them she made them as small as mice, both of them have hoodies with seemingly random sippers all over their clothes, Crescent Hell has dark skin, long red and black hair and tight pants while Crescent Fire has cream colored skin, long curly red hair and shots she looks at them both “SO CUTE!” she gasps excited and puts them on her dress.

the two elementals seem confused “Why are we here? Do you know what happened to our previous owner?” Fire asks

Hell shrugs and rests against Ruby’s neck “Heh pretty sure he died”

 

Ruby seems sad and happy to have them “I don’t know who your owner was, but I found you two inside a grimm”

 

Hell smirks “Lady, the last place we remember being at before you found us was inside a cave in the grimm continent, your ability brought us here”

 

Fire nods “Our master left us there as he didn’t want to get us damaged but he never came back”

 

Hell relaxes on Ruby’s clothes “That’s why he was asking you if you knew”

 

Ruby seems sadder “Well I don’t really know, I’m sorry”

 

Fire hugs Ruby’s neck “Don’t be sorry, lady, it’s not your fault”

 

Ruby smiles waiting for the other to wake up.


	27. Sunlight

It’s a peaceful morning at Beacon, teachers are walking towards their classrooms and students are waking up, Atlas military ships can be seen approaching Vale in the horizon, their big shapes and high altitude make them easy to spot only to those with good eyes a normal human wouldn’t be able to spot them, this makes some of the faunus population and the white fang near Vale quite nervous.

 

Ruby Rose, the young huntress waits at her dorm room for the rest of her teammates to wake up, she seems worried about a lot of things in her current life and what they will bring to her, she is optimistic about it but the seed of her worries is still there.

 

The first one to wake up as always is Weiss, followed by Blake and Yang, they take their shower quickly and dress up, they move quickly to their classes hoping that they arrive in time.

 

Today their teacher seems like a Young Man at least in comparison to Professor Port, he is wearing what seems to be a top hat with a black and white checkerboard pattern, he seems quite muscular, he has a silver glass in his hand, quickly Ruby decides to analyze her new teacher.

 

\------------------------------

 

Willford Zeppeli: The Master Lvl: 30

 

STR: 50

AGI: 15

DEX: 20

CON: 40

INT: 50

WIS: 40

CAR: 20

Luck: 20

Skills --->

\------------------------------

\------------------------------

 

Yellow Overdrive Lvl: MAX

Breathing Lvl: MAX

Crafting Lvl: 10

Aura to Weapon Channeling Lvl: MAX

Close Combat Mastery Lvl: 25

Combat against Immortal Beings Lvl: 25

Combat against Possessed Humans Lvl: 22

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 15

Combat against Humans Lvl: 20

Spitting Lvl: MAX

Pressure Point attack Lvl: 6

Aura sensor Lvl: MAX

 

\------------------------------

 

‘Wait, he doesn't have any kind of weapon crafting skill… that's weird’ Ruby thought to herself.

 

“Greetings students, I am your Martial Arts and Aura channeling teacher, Willford Zeppeli, I know this will be difficult to most of you, seeing as most students carry weapons, some taller than you, but fear not” Willford took a sip of his silver cup “As I will also teach you how to channel your Aura into different objects” Willford smiles looking patiently waiting for the responses of his new students.

 

Weiss, Ruby and several other students seem to be not so happy about leaving their weapons for a class, others such as Yang and Ren don't seem so affected by this sudden change.

 

“First I need someone with great potential for the development of this channeling” Willford looks at his scroll and then at his students “in no particular order I think the first ones to show an example will be Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Yatsuhashi Daichi, Rosetta Scaleheart and Pyrrha Nikos”

 

Ruby looked around and decided to see why that small Pink girl she always bought candy from was so special.

 

\------------------------------

 

Rosetta Scaleheart (Faunus: Dragon): The Insatiable Hunger

Lvl: 15

 

STR: 30

AGI: 5

DEX: 10

CON: 40

INT: 20

WIS: 15

CAR: 20

Luck: 10

Skills --->

\------------------------------

\------------------------------

 

Aura to Mass/Mass to Aura Lvl: 10

Fire Breath Lvl: 2

Firearms Mastery Lvl: 7

Battle Hammer Mastery Lvl: 10

Battle Axe Mastery Lvl: 10

Knife Throwing Lvl: 15

Missile Launcher Mastery Lvl: 12

Dust Mixing Lvl: 15

Food Dust infusion Lvl: 5

Combat against creatures of Darkness Lvl: 8

Combat against Humans Lvl: 15

Hiding Big Objects Lvl: 15

Concealed Weapons Lvl: 10 

Cooking Lvl: 20

Baking Lvl: MAX

 

\------------------------------

 

Something seemed off about this girl to Ruby, she had a lot of skills and her title seemed creepy, but she discarded that idea quickly, how could someone centimeters smaller, wearing glass and wearing mostly pink clothes be bad.

 

“Now, I selected you all because your semblances and potential to carry aura are exceptional, first off, Ruby seems to have endless potential, Nora can channel her electricity through her body and weapons with ease, Blake is able to create copies of herself and seems to have her aura growing stronger, Yang has the potential to punch really hard and create a high temperature, but she is too reckless, Yatsuhashi is able to manipulate any kind of sharp end at will, Rosetta needs to develop her ability with her semblance and Aura both show great potential, and Lady Nikos can control polarity which is an exceptional ability”

 

The selected students seemed proud with themselves, only Yang felt insulted at the comment.

 

Willford smiles “Now first of all everyone in here needs to learn the proper breathing technique to channel the aura through your body first before something more difficult like a weapon or an object” he takes a sip of his cup “Now, everyone stand up” Will smiles as his students do as instructed “Now I need all of you to breathe slowly and concentrate on redirecting all of your Aura directly to your fists and use your semblances there”

 

As Ruby and her team breathe calmly they focus their aura into their fists not noticing a pop up in front of them.

 

[Skill learned through training! Breathing Lvl:1! You have started training on the ancient technique of Breathing, cool, right? This grants you a powerful tool, due to its versatility not all skills you develop with the breathing technique will appear. MP per consumption depending on power of the techniques used]

 

As Ruby punches a Red energy goes through her body leaving rose petals trailing off her punch it looks as if she could punch several times quickly, Yang felt more powerful as she punched, yellow energy similar to fire following her fist, Blake on the other hand noticed her punch left no sound, perhaps with Weiss was the more interesting unexpectedly, as she punched a big metal arm punched with her.

 

“Marvelous! A great display of the potential of my students, I can't help but feel proud of how quick you took my teachings, almost as if it was magic!” Will took a sip of his cup “Now I want you all to keep practicing the technique here before going to the next step of the technique”

 

At the end of the class Yang, Weiss and Blake felt exhausted, Ruby didn't notice as she was full of energy, as they took their classes the night started to fall, the rest of the classes were normal, Professor Port didn't make them fight against any Grimm so his class felt boring.

 

“Uhm Yang, Weiss, Blake could you go to the dorm rooms without me, I feel like wandering around here for a while” Ruby smiles.

 

Yang shrugs “Sure”

 

Weiss looks at Ruby with doubt and confusion “We will go ahead but this is unlike you”

 

Blake nods squinting her eyes slightly “We will wait for you”

 

As Ruby's team leaves she starts walking around using one of the forest areas to quickly change to her alternate set of clothing, pulling the wolf mask down her face, the mask distorting her voice.

 

A stolen bullhead piloted by a familiar face is seen by Ruby landing nearby, she walks slowly towards the man “Hello Little Wolf”

 

“You seem nervous” Ruby states.

 

“Well, I'm gonna talk with the most powerful headmistress of Remnant, you and that gal with the crop, I might look like a lady's Man but I'm not a fan of feeling submissive” Roman smokes and says sarcastically.

 

“Come one, it's just a talk” Ruby keeps walking until they get near Beacon.

 

As they get near the Figure of Glynda Goodwitch becomes evident, she doesn't seem too pleased with what she sees “Mister Torchwick, and companion, you will be escorted towards the Beacon tower”

 

As they walk some students that were passing by look curious at the situation “Don’t you think they shouldn't be watching” Roman poofs a ring of smoke from his mouth.

 

Glynda shakes her head “It’s not like we are bringing a Grimm inside the school grounds”

 

As they enter the tower Roman smiles “She loves green doesn't she?”

 

Glynda nods “You have no idea” she says with a semi annoyed tone.

 

As they enter the elevator Roman puts out his cigarette, once on top they see Headmistress Ozpin “Good to see you arrived at the expected time”


	28. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it feels rushed

“Mister Torchwick I assume you want to leave your life of crime behind right?” Ozpin looks at him in the eye.

 

“I assume you can grant me protection from the people that contracted me, right?” Roman fidgets with his lighter as he talks.

 

“Well, I can't grant you protection if I don't know what they look like and who they are. I need to know what can I gain from this from your own voice” Ozpin seems to be trying to read Roman.

 

“I will give you all the information I can about their future operations, who they are working with, their faces and semblances, where they are most likely going to go and when” Roman puts his hands on his pockets.

 

“Very well, you will become a teacher, your criminal record will be deleted, your adoptive daughter will get to study here and once we manage to confirm you are safe you will be able to get any job you want” Ozpin seems curious about why would Roman is deserting.

 

“Very well, thanks for-” before he can continue Ozpin cuts him off.

 

“I also need to ask you why exactly made you rethink your side” She adjusts her glasses.

 

“Well, I feared for my safety and the safety of Neo, I believe that with my information you will be able to secure Beacon for the safety of the two of us” Roman states.

 

“Very well, you can land your bullhead on the garage building, it's the big one near the cliff” She takes a sip of her cup.

 

“Thank you lady Ozpin” Roman bows before walking towards the elevator.

 

Ozpin does a motion with her hand and Glynda follows them “Mister Torchwick I'll need your and your daughter’s scroll to give you access to your dormitory and the Beacon tower, tomorrow morning you will give us all the information you have”

 

Ruby looks at Glynda and Roman “I will be leaving, Roman knows how to contact me”

 

As the elevator descends Roman and Glynda walk in an opposite direction of where Ruby is walking towards, once Ruby thinks she can change clothes with no problem flies towards her dorm room using her bird mask and changes clothes once there to her pajamas, her team already asleep.


	29. World of Remnant: Merlot's Recent Journal Entries

Merlot’s Journal. Year 4 Day 125

 

I have finally catalogued all of the native grimm species of this part of the continent, except for the Legendary Grimm which seem to move freely around the globe.

 

My research has shown that the Grimm that have yet to be affected by the liquid, attack my mutated Grimm, the Seer seem to be more violent than the other types of Grimm yet.

 

It seems that she is trying to concentrate basic Grimm types on my station, no rare types have come across my station.

 

Geist Grimm seem to be completely immune to the liquid, they just pass through my traps and the liquid, more Grimm have attacked my research station, I need to move quickly, I don't think Salem is the only one after me, I haven't received more visits from Beacon but I don't doubt they are trying to decipher who am I and why.

 

Those girls, they have me nervous, specially Red, she seems to have a lot of potential from the scanners, too much aura contained within her body.

 

Something has come to my attention, Young Grimm are avoiding my research points and older more mature Grimm are coming this could be a problem in the future if I don’t manage to get control of every one of them, I need my army to grow quickly.

 

Merlot’s Journal. Year 6 Day 126

 

As much as I enjoy experimenting on new Grimm, it is worrying me that Grimm native to other parts of the world are coming to this part of the continent, Goliaths are not as common in this part of the world so the increasing amount is definitely worrying, the bigger the Grimm, the more liquid will be needed.

 

However thanks to the hunters and huntress near the Grimm tend to avoid getting as close to me as they normally would, I should be thankful of the curiosity of the teachers at Beacon.

 

The Bandits that are getting near, including Raven Branwen, they are helping as much as the hunters, their negativity attracting the Grimm towards them, however I fear Raven is looking to band together all the bandit clans into a single flag to try and take over my laboratories and Vale, she is bold enough to do that.

 

Salem’s new minions are getting closer to me, the Carnage Snappers Grimm I stole from her control today were obviously part of her plan, Grimm in Vale’s sewers waiting for the time to strike, it seems to have angered her, her temper is comparable to a volcano, if she doesn’t control how angry she gets she could make a mistake that could lead to her plan being delayed for years, at least from what Ozpin told me when I was part of her council.


End file.
